Ever After High: CIVIL WAR
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Tired of the Royal/Rebel conflict, Raven made the final decition: to abandon Ever After High and along with several other rebels, start the revolution; to destory the Story Book of Legends and defeat Principal Grimm once and for all
1. True Love

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR, CHAPTER ONE:**

_Author's note: this story was made after reading the FIRST, and only the FIRST, of Ever After High books. The rest of the content is based only on the first season and the first half of the second season. You're warned._

Raven entered the room with the huge mirror on it; as she always have done year after year since her mother's imprisonment. The mirror was the only connection she had with her mother, Darcy "Dark" Queen. The living armors guarding the room moved aside as soon as they felt Raven's presence, and once she was in the room, Raven looked to the mirror.

"Mother! Mom, I'm here!

Soon, the mirror showed some kind of weird-looking fog between black and purple; an strange fog than slowly formed Darcy. The woman looked as always: powerful and evil, with an aura of pure darkness surrounding her. Raven smiled to her mother, after all the girl still loved Darcy even if they had their differences. Besides, this conversation was only once a year.

"Raven, my child" smiled Darcy. "You look so good, as powerful and beautiful as I was when I was that young. But you changed your look, my dear, you cut your hair and your clothes… are not dark at all. Is like you're fighting against all I want for you, Raven"

Raven chuckled examining her appearance: she changed a lot during the last year; after all she learnt she doesn't had to be evil anymore, she was free to write her own destiny. Her recent changes were that she cut her hair and combined the purple with green aquamarine, a style inspired by her best friend Maddie.

"Mom, I don't know if your dark spies already told you about this, but I don't care anymore about my legacy since I refused to sign the Story Book of Legends. No matter what you, or Apple or Milton Grimm told me, I'm not evil. I'm Raven, only Raven"

Darcy raised an eyebrow and shrugged chuckling evilly.

"What's so funny about it? I'm serious!" Said Raven.

"What's so funny, Raven? Seriously you're asking? Come on, you can't write your own destiny, or do you really thought you can have a Happy Ending? Be realistic darling, you're only delaying the inevitable"

"I'm free now! And no matter what you or Milton Grimm do, that's my reality now"

Darcy laughed even louder.

"The only one who have defeated Grimm was Bella Sister; and still, she didn't stopped Grimm for real. If you really want to defeat the old man, you have to destroy the book; there's no other way"

Raven stared to the mirror defying her mother with her eyes and, at the end, she left the room. Darcy Dark Queen only saw her daughter leaving and sighed before get lost in the darkness of the mirror.

The Good King looked at her daughter but didn't dared to interrupt her thoughts before seeing Raven teleporting to school.

Raven appeared directly in Ever After High, the only place she felt her victory over Grimm has worth it, so she walked directly to her room thinking all had change for the best, but she was wrong. Once she was at her old room.. she noticed it was locked.

"Okay, that's a new one"

The girl tried to force the entrance but again, it was useless. At the end Apple White opened the door and let her in, but ignoring her as she did since the last year. Once inside the room, Raven noticed Apple was in the middle of a party with Briar and Daring and the rest of the Royals. Again, Raven didn't cared about it and left the room once she deposited her things in her half.

"Please go on, I'm going to see if Maddie and Cedar had already arrive"

The Royals stared at Raven with a blank sight and continued their fun once she left. In the meantime, Raven was smiling to herself; thanks to her friend's support, she was able to get over all the obstacles putted by Principal Grimm and the Royals and was more determined than ever to write her own destiny.

The Royal-Revel conflict has only grew since it started and at some point, the Royals started to attack the Revels but they were still fighting for their cause. The only thing that Raven felt sorry about was that Dexter stopped talking to her but again, she had her friends so it didn't matter that much.

…

When she found Maddie, the crazy girl was reading a strange book while laughing as a demented mental patient; but again Raven felt warm inside when she looked at her best friend. Maddie was wearing a lavender color baggy blouse with aquamarine leggings that left nothing to imagination letting Raven guess what kind of underwear Maddie was wearing. Raven blushed examining Maddie's figure but again, she entered to the room.

"Hey Maddie!"

"Raven, hi! Is so wonderful to see you again; like a walking oyster. By the way, have you being living tea-rific days as I did?"

"Is so good to see you Maddie, so good to see you" chuckled Raven. "So, I was thinking, what about a picnic with the rest of the gang? We surely have a lot to talk about"

Maddie nodded very excited.

"But of course my friend! By the way, you look so…"

"Evil?"

"Rebel, my friend. Rebel; and it looks so fan-fucking-tastic!"

Raven blushed, but after all, smiled. Maddie was unique; truly unique.

"By the way, I admire you Raven" said Maddie with a bright smile.

Raven blinked a little surprised.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're brave, and I mean brave; like a small caterpillar facing the Jabberwocky. Bravery really suits you, Rave"

"Thank you Maddie, but why?"

"Because you were the only one who fought for your ideals, for what you really wanted; you didn't give up even if all possibilities were against you. That's why I admire you Raven"

If it was possible, Raven blushed a little more but didn't say a word and went to the picnic with the rest of the Rebels along with her best friend.

That small party was really fun, having company with all the Rebels: Hunter, Cedar, Cupid, Kitty, Cerise, Sparrow, Tiny, Melody, Popper and Piper. And as a party organized by Briar, the fun extended until night.

When Raven returned to her room, she was in excellent mood; not even Apple's foolishness could angry her now.

"The only good thing about this stupidity of the conflict is that Apple can't bother me with her stupidity since she doesn't talk to me anymore"

And then she noticed than someone, surely Apple, put all her things out of her room. Raven sighed arming herself with patience and knocked the door.

"Okay, this was a funny one Apple but open the door. I need to rest!"

Locked. Raven just rolled her eyes and tried to open the door but it was useless. But the, Apple opened it for her along with Briar.

"Oh! I'm sorry Raven, but Briar and I are having a slumber party for best friends, and Rebels are not allowed. If you don't mind, go to sleep somewhere else; but of course you can sign and you'll be more than welcome"

Raven sighed with patience; after all they lived together, she used to Apple's tantrums.

"Forget it, okay? I'm going to sleep with Maddie. Good night"

Apple grumped a little.

"Before you leave, Raven, I have to tell you: I'd planned slumber parties with the rest of my Royal friends during the month; and next one too. I hope you don't mind"

Raven shrugged.

"Stop this idiotic thing, Apple. We can always speak with Principal Grimm"

"Oh, Principal Grimm isn't conformed with your attitude, dear Raven; after all he was the one who authorized me to take extreme measures to make you sign. And let her out of your own room was the best of my ideas!"

Raven ignored the girl and continued her way to the room of Maddie and Kitty. She knocked the door.

"She kicked you out" — said Kitty.

"How do you know?"

"We can hear the narrators, I thought that was clear. Right now even Lizzie knows" said the Kitty bored. "Anyway, you're just in time, we're about to sleep.

Raven nodded and entered.

"Raven! I prepared the bed for the both of us!" Announced Maddie.

Kitty sighed.

"Whatever, try to keep it quiet, okay? My feline ears are very sensitive"

Raven better ignored the girl and opened her suitcase. She changed at the bathroom, her pajamas was a purple nightgown. Maddie thought she was beautiful.

They started to sleep once Kitty switched the lights off. No one said nothing, they were only sleeping.

_Raven walked through the strange scenario: the Garden of Wonders; so demented, so strange, so charming… since every inch of the place remembered her friend Maddie. Maddie, her support; Maddie, her company of all life. The girl who didn't care about her past or their parents. Suddenly, a giant flower came out of nowhere and put on Raven's mouth. Raven started to suck at it._

A soft moan awoke her making Raven realize she wasn't sucking a flower but a woman's breast. Maddie's breast to be exact. Raven quickly separated from her friend blushing.

"Maddie! Maddie, I'm terribly sorry! I was dreaming and I just didn't think. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Maddie just closed her eyes blushing.

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep, okay?"

Still red because of the shame, Raven turned trying not to face Maddie, but it was really difficult.

"Raven"

Raven sighed crying.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry; please forgive me! Tomorrow I'll ask Cerise for help, don't worry about me anymore. What I'm saying? I'm going right now, just go back to sleep"

"No, you don't understand Raven! I kind of… liked what you did"

Raven's face turned even redder.

"Maddie, I…"

Maddie made Raven turn to face her and kissed her softly.

"I love to have fun with you, I love to play with you. I… I love you Raven Queen!"

And at this point the mad hatter's daughter couldn't stop talking.

"Raven, both of us are women but still I can't feel any other way about you. I know you felt something for Dexter before the conflict got worse, but this is something I can't control. I love you Raven and I want you to be my woman"

Raven blinked surprised, that was the first time someone declared her love for her.

"Maddie, forgive me but I just…"

Then she started to remember: how she discovered herself admiring Maddie's anatomy, how her heart went crazy every time she saw Maddie; how much she changed trying to be more like Maddie. Raven was in love, in love with her best friend.

"Maddie, my dear Maddie, my beautiful Maddie, do you know why my favorite place in the Enchanted Forest is the Garden of Wonders?"

Maddie nodded.

"Because it remembers you me"

Raven nodded and again, she felt Maddie's lips pressing against hers with passion. It tasted funny, like tea with cake. And there it was, Maddie's tongue forcing its entrance to Raven's mouth making Raven moan while her hands were exploring Maddie's breasts, trying to feel as much as she could, and Maddie was exploring Raven's butt with playful passion.

"Raven, you taste like chocolate and wild berry jelly; I like it"  
>"You like tea and cake. And I love it"<p>

They chuckled and kissed for a little longer when Raven reacted.

"Kitty! Oh, no!  
>Maddie shrugged.<p>

"Relax, she left as soon you started that marvelous thing with your tongue. I think she wanted to give us some time alone"

Raven sighed.

"I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long day"

"Me too, but right now just want to enjoy the night side by side with my sexy new girlfriend. Wanna end what you started my love?

Raven smiled and left the rest to Maddie, after all she was right: they had to enjoy the night, just that.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the first chapter of the TRANSLATED VERSION of Civil War. I hope you liked it and review it. Again, I loved to make this story and since today I dressed up as Raven, I thought it was just fair to translate this one,<strong>

**Read ya later!**


	2. The final decision

EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 2

Apple and Briar went downstairs to have breakfast with a small self-satisfaction grin on their faces. They feel like they finally got the solution to make Raven sign the Book; since they had to act more directly now than they realized that ignoring the Rebels wasn't really working. Besides Principal Grimm authorized everything, no matter what, they had to make Raven sign and end her rebellion.

As every time they had a slumber party, they woke up very late because of Briar, but Apple didn't really care about it; but as soon as they were in the main dining room, they realized something was very wrong. All the school were chatting among themselves looking very agitated by something.

"What's going on?" Asked Apple. "The Rebels did something again?"

Blondie looked at Apple as she had a second head.

"Blondie?" Asked Briar curious.

"Haven't you checked your mirrors?" Asked the future paparazzi. "Is in all the blogs! Raven, after you kicked out of her room, she started a new romance. And not any other out-of-story romance, this is completely against the rules, all the teachers are confused, they don't know what to do with this! A new situation completely unheard of!"

"What?" Asked Briar.

Blondie took a deep breath before speak, this news were in a whole new level:

"Is the first homosexual romance in all history of Ever After High. According with the witnesses… Raven and Maddie are girlfriends now; and the worst part is they didn't just kissed. They even had sex"

"WHAT?!"

"Check your blogs. Is all over the social networks"

They did as Blondie told them, and effectively, there it was: Raven and Maddie were dating now. But it couldn't be, that was just ridiculous; not, it had to be one of that times when the first witness had the wrong information and confused the rest of the people because of it, yeah; that had to be the case.

"I don't get it" said Ashlynn joining to the group. "Raven is supposed to marry with Apple's father and try to get rid of Apple, that's her story"

"It have to be a mistake!" Announced Apple. "That's it, a dumb mistake. Now, Blondie, who is your source?"

"Lizzie"

"Lizzie Hearts? Okay, let's ask her" grumped Apple.

And then, they ran to the future Queen of Hearts, eating a sandwich with some yogurt.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! We need to ask you something!" Called Apple almost jumping over the poor girl spilling her juice.

"You ruined my breakfast! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Screamed the crazy girl.

"This is important Lizzie" said Blondie. "We'll buy you another orange juice, we promise, but first tell us this: how do you know about Raven and Maddie?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Such a scandal for that? Jeez! Anyway, it was Kitty, okay? Last night, about midnight she teleported in the middle of my room and asked me if she could sleep with me since Raven and Maddie were being a little too much intimate Now, about that juice you mentioned…"

They bought Lizzie the damn juice and Apple started wandering at the cafeteria getting into a panic attack.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be serious! Raven is completely out of control, if she keeps like this, she'll succeed into not to sign. No, it have to be a mistake"

"It is a mistake, Kitty isn't a trustable source" said Briar a little more chilled. "Think about it, remember when she told us Cerise was half wolf? She have to be the next little riding hood, we all know the cat is such a liar"

And finally Apple get calm. Yes, Briar was right, how could she got that nervous about a rumor? A senseless rumor started by Kitty! Of course it had to be false.

But then the main door opened, showing Raven and Madie holding hands walking really close to each other. The aura they emitted were kind off… romantic? No, that wasn't right.

"You have to be kidding me" mumbled Apple still not believing what she was seeing: Maddie and Raven were lovers, there was no doubt about that.

On their side of the cafeteria, the Rebels had no words, at the beginning they decided to ignore Kitty's stupid rumors, but this time wasn't a stupid rumor at all. No, for Raven and Maddie were together now and announcing their love to the rest of the people not really having any second thoughts.

"Unbelievable" mumbled Blondie recording all the action with her mirror.

Then the girls smiled to each other and sat at their table with Cerise, Cedar and Cupid; who seemed as surprised as the rest; but they were their friends and supported them until the end. Cupid even feel happier when she noticed the true love aura they had, and being Eros's child made her very sure that was for real.

"So it was true" said Cerise after recover a little. "You two are dating now. Ehm… congratulations?"

Raven and Maddie kissed quickly and smiled blushing and nodding.

"At first I thought about keeping it secret, but Maddie seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the situation; so we discussed and decided to let you know"  
>Maddie nodded energetically.<p>

"That's right! There's nothing to be ashamed about, and if you can chose your own destiny, that includes choosing the one you want to share it with!"

The Rebels nodded and continued eating as nothing, they knew Maddie and Raven were right, and they were their friends so the girls will need all the support they can give them.

They kept eating calmly for a few minutes, but Apple interrupted their breakfast rudely.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RAVEN QUEEN?" Yelled the future Snow White. "You, you little disgusting thing, YOU HAVE RUINED THE GOOD NAME OF THE SCHOOL, DEGRADATING ALL OF US MAKING THAT THINGS WITH ANOTHER… ANOTHER… ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Cerise, Cedar and Cupid stood ready to defend their friends, creating a barrier between Apple and them.

"This is NOT your business Apple" threatened Cerise turning her eyes to amber. "All of us are free to choose our beloved"

"Choose? Do you really think we can choose our destinies just like that? NO! We can't choose our own lives, much more less the one we'll marry. Raven's destiny is to marry my father and turn into the Evil Queen, just like her mother did on her time. She have to be proud of her fate as I am!"

Raven ended her morning coffee and faced Apple.

"So I have to consider me lucky to be destined to be abandoned to my fate in the Mirror Prison; so you can be Queen and have your happy ending? Well, guess what idiot: if I don't sign, you can marry Daring and be Queen anyway. In fact, you avoid the worst part and if I were you, I'll consider myself lucky for don't be poisoned. Come on, have your destiny with no obstacles, is free"

"Principal Grimm is much more than the leader of the School, he is the mighty governor of the Magic World. And I don't think he'll like to see you and another girl touching each other, exploring their bodies with their hands…"  
>"We used tongues, thank you very much" declared Maddie sick of that tantrum and holding Raven's hand. "But this isn't about our sex life, is about our free choice"<p>

Apple then started to laugh.

"But of course! How I didn't realized? This is nothing but the stupidity of the Rebel Cause. Our beloved Raven, so decided to fight until the end, used her best friend to challenge Principal Grimm. Of course, your love is a pantomime, in the reality Raven is only using Maddie; as the perfect Evil Queen, she took advantage of her feelings! How sad…"

The atmosphere became tense, with everybody staring at Apple with surprise and disgust. Even the Royals disapproved what she said, recognizing that comment as completely out of place.

Raven was about to yell Apple, but Maddie was faster, changing her eyes from green to orange. Something was wrong, the crazy girl didn't seemed as herself; she was completely out of control.

Maddie took her hot tea and before Apple could talk, she spilled it on Apple's eyes; making the Princess scream in pain, but Maddie wasn't over. Taking a cane from her magic hat, Maddie smashed the artifact on Apple's gut, this time making her spit some blood. And for the great finish, Maddie sent a kick straight to Apple's face breaking her nose in the process.

The future Queen was on the floor unconscious and in a puddle of her own blood. Maddie spitted to the girl.

"Any other smart-ass comment, my Queen? Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch"

Raven chuckled strangely amused by the situation.

"Translation: don't dare to question my feelings for Maddie again"

Silence, only silence. The whole cafeteria stared at Apple and then to the girls; and at the end they kept eating.

"Deserved" mumbled Sparrow.

Hunter nodded, in fact Apple went a little too far with her comment this time.

"If I were Maddie, I would hit her a couple of times more with the cane" added Poppy O'Hair.

Holly looked at her sister surprised by her attitude.

"Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me. Seriously, what was she thinking saying such horrible things? Even you have to admit she went too far"<p>

No one said another word but the tension could felt everywhere around the cafeteria. Kitty seemed the most worried of all, feeling she should keep that new for herself.

"This isn't going to end well" mumbled the cat-girl to her pet caterpillar, who just nodded.

In the meantime, the Charming brothers along with Ashlyn and Briar dragged the poor Apple out of enemy territory.

"You savages" complained Briar. "This was your fault, not honoring your destinies"

"Again, live your lives and leave us alone" said Cerise. "Do whatever you want, but let us choose too. We only want a happy ending for our own, not to interrupt you with your own destinies"

"You're asking for the impossible" said Briar. "Our fates are tangled together"

"Whatever you say" shrugged Cerise. "Anyway, you'll be sleeping for a hundred years giving us a rest of your horrible voice and attitude."

And this was it, Briar had enough and walked to the Rebel who just started to eat again; pulling Cerise's hood trying to get her attention. Accidentally that movement showed her ears to the world making the silence reign all over the cafeteria again.

All her friends already knew her secret and quickly ran to cover Cerise; but this time the wolf-girl stood in front of the Royals and simled.

"Cerise…" tried to say Raven, but the wolf just shook her head.

"It's okay Raven. If you can be yourself without being ashamed about it, I can do it to; after all this is a part of me. "I'M CERISE HOOD, DAUGHTER OF LITTLE RIDING HOOD AND THE BAD WOLF!"

This time it didn't cause as much impression as the rest of the things that were happening but still the announcement was really shocking.

Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Someone like you would be better attending Monster High"

"I dare you to repeat that" grumped Cerise showing her fangs to the prince.

"I said that…"  
>before Daring could realize what was happening, Cerise jumped over him and hit his face merciless using her canine speed and strength.<p>

Daring felt but when he stood and checked his face on the mirror, he realized he had a black eye.

"My face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He screamed. "I would preferred a broken leg but this is too much for someone as charming as me!"  
>"A broken leg?" Asked Cerise. "Okay, that can be fixed"<p>

Again, the wolf-girl used her canine strength to take Daring's leg and broke it easily making him scream in agony.

"There you go" mocked Cerise.

It was only the beginning. Royals and Rebels suddenly stood ready to start a fight, but this time the Rebels had the advantage. Most of them were commoners, used to physical work like farmers and lumberjacks; the others were nobility, used to be served. There was no chance to win that fight.

Maddie chuckled and wielded her cane with great ability.

"So we could end this stupid conflict since the beginning using violence"

"I didn't know you could do that" said Raven amazed by the movements of the cane.

"My father taught me long time ago; remember that my fate used to be help Ally daughter of Alice to defeat the son of the Jabberwocky"

Raven nodded and prepared to the fight with her dark magic.

But luckily the professors arrived just in time, leaded by Milton Grimm.

"What's going on in here?" Asked the headmaster looking at Apple and Daring. "Anyway, Gingerbread, Badwolf, took this two to the infirmary right now! The rest is going to explain what's the meaning of all this!"

"They asked for it" challenged Raven. "Is my destiny to be whatever I want to be side by side with Maddie, since we're dating from last night. We don't have to support this idiots anymore, we're fighting for our dreams"

Milton Grimm stared at Raven.

"And that's an excuse to brutally attack the sweet Apple White and Daring Charming?"

"They insulted our love, trying to separate us" added Maddie hugging Raven.

Milton Grimm raised an eyebrow.

"Your love you said? So you two are having a lesbian relationship… NOT IN MY SCHOOL!"

"We're Rebels, we don't play by the rules" said Kitty suddenly appearing. "Apple insulted them and get what she deserved"

"I don't have time for this" grumped the headmaster. "Raven, you're in trouble"

Maddie and Cerise walked to Milton.

"We were the ones who attacked those two, leave Raven alone"

Milton shrugged.

"I don't care what you say, this is Raven's fault. Since the day she started the rebellion she is the source of all the problems in this school. All of you have a destiny and you should embrace it"

Raven didn't listen, she just knew it was the same story as always: she was being blamed and only because she wanted the right to made her own choices. No, she reached her limit.

"Shut the fuck up!" Raven ordered to the headmaster.

Grimm blinked surprised, he wasn't prepare for Raven's true rage.

"All you say is destiny this, destiny that; destiny blah, blah… and same for them" Raven pointed the Royals. "All we want is freedom, the right to have a happy life. I don't care what you or my mother say; I'm not evil and I'll never be. I'll have a happy life away from Apple and from you. I don't care anymore. I destroyed the page of my destiny so I'm free to choose; leave me alone"

"Is that what you think, Raven Queen? Even if you destroyed the page that's not enough to do whatever you want. One day you'll sign and I Milton Grimm…"

Raven released her magic.

"Is that so? Fine, I'll leave"

Raven started to walk to the main door. Was she serious? Baba Yaga tried to stop her as always, using an atomizer; but Raven took the thing and threw it to the elder witch.

"I'm serious, I ABANDON EVER AFTER HIGH!"

Maddie ran to her girlfriend and held her hand.

"WE abandon Ever After High"

Raven smiled and the two girls kept walking ready to forget about everything. Cerise smiled and joined them too taking off her hood.

"That's right, we can't stay her anymore. Dad, take this and leave it to mom, okay?"

Hunter stood too and whistled calling his pet Pesky, who brought his bag.

At the end Cupid shrugged and joined the group. Kitty just disappeared.

Grimm was furious.

"This is more than a rebellion. THIS IS A DECLARATION OF WAR!"

Raven stopped and turned.

"So be it, I declare war. One day I'll return to this dump but only to destroy your beloved book. It's over Grimm, the beginning of the Civil War"

And the group kept walking, the rebellion has only started.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the next chapter of CIVIL WAR; and I know, Maddie is a little OOC but in this story she is the daughter of Tim Burton's Mad Hatter; a little more violent and dangerous than the original. Remember: this is a war fic.<strong>

**Read ya later!**


	3. Run away

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 3**

The group of Rebel walked decidedly trough the gardens of the castle, placed surrounding the Enchanted Forest. Normally the enchanted rose bushes with giant spikes only rose at night; but this time the headmaster used the spell along with his living armors in order to stop the Rebel's escape.

Once they noticed the bush growing and the knights before them, they started to run.

"Quickly!" Announced Raven accelerating and remembering the trip she made with Apple long time ago. "The Enchanted Forest is our only hope! Once we reach it, we'll be out of Grimm's domains!"

Hunter turned.

"Damn it, the knights are getting closer" he screamed.

Maddie took her cane ready for the fight but it wasn't enough; since they had swords that they were wielding already. It was a desperate situation.

Cerise roared entering into "Wolf State" to run faster; the bush were still growing.

"Great! We cannot win unless we could reach the limits of the school!"

But now the bush were at half of its full high and was already impossible to jump it. Raven tried to use her magic attacking the demented roses, but it was useless since every part she destroyed was immediately replaced. The Rebels couldn't run anymore and the knights were getting closer and closer.

"I can try to knock them down with my arch but I only have cupid arrows, and those are useless as weapons" said Cupid a little worried.

Kitty came out of nowhere and looked at her pet caterpillar, Carollo. The caterpillar made a military salute and disappeared on his master's bag taking some conventional arrows that the kitten gave to Cupid.

"I only have those, so make sure every shot count"

Cupid just took it and prepared knowing it was useless to try to find logic in Wonder Land's inhabitants' actions. She shot knocking six of them, but she needed help, she only had enough for six more shots.

"That's why he didn't even bothered to try to stop us" mumbled Hunter when he noticed the bush was at full high now. "He knew this would end here"

Raven looked at the castle's tower, where she noticed Principal Grimm smiling evilly. She was about to lose control when she felt Maddie's lips pressing against hers. Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, Raven recovered her confidence. Maddie winked an eye to Raven and called her pet the dormouse Earl Gray. The small rodent squeaked happily and disappeared through the bush followed by Hunter's pet, Pesky.

"What now?" Asked Grimm.

Then a giant shadow appeared over the group. They looked up looking the gigantic black and purple dragon, who roared furiously devastating Grimm's forces with its tail.

"Nevermore!" Said Raven happily recognizing her pet drago.

The dragon roared again and took the group with her claws to place them over her back. The guards tried to attack but Nevermore reduced them to ashes with her fire breath. Using their recently acquired advantage, the Rebels disappeared into the forest. But still, the armors were still behind them.

A howl from the forest called the Rebel's attention; and Cerise just smirked.

"I see, is Carmine's turn!"

Cerise's direwolf, along with all the pack came out of the forest and attacked the living armors. Carmine looked at her master, who just gave the animal a thankful smile before get lost into the forest. In the meantime, the armors tried to get rid of the wolves but they were too strong and too many; and, the spell that kept them alive were weaker the most they got away from the castle so at the end all of them fell defeated and destined to rust in the deeps of the forest.

When the last of their chasers fell, Raven used her magic to attract the armor to her and changed its color to black and purple. Carmine howled again giving another command to the pack that dispersed in the deeps of the forest.

In the meantime Raven was still modifying the armor, making it more feminine and smaller. Cerise whistled a little surprised.

"Wow Raven, I thought your magic didn't work that well but this proves you're getting better"

Raven finished, packing the armor in her enchanted purse.

"You cannot mix good intentions with dark magic" explained the girl. "But this time I have no good intentions at all, I only want to make them pay. The idiot of Apple, Principal Grimm, all the Royals… they've being messing with us for too long trying to make us sign. No, this time they went too far trying to separate me from my true love. That's why I declared war, that's why I need to destroy the fucking book; and make sure Grimm couldn't create a new anymore. He crossed the line this time"

Maddie took her by the wrist.

"Raven, please, don't! I know you're upset and I understand it since I'm upset too, but we already won. We escaped from that horrible place and now we have a happily ever after in our future; and there's nothing Grimm can do to stop us. Don't seek for revenge, it doesn't worth it"

Raven sighed but smiled at her girlfriend's support.

"You're right. Thank you Maddie, I needed that"

Maddie smiled with her warm smile, everything was fine now. Nevermore shrank at the size of a large dog and licked her master's face with affection, like trying to say Raven she also wanted to calm her. Cerise slapped her on the back playfully.

"Everything will be fine now Raven, try to calm a little" asked the wolf-girl.

Cupid winked to her.

"That's right. Now I recommend all of us go home and think in what to do from now. For me, I think I'll return to Monster High. See you later guys!"

And the girl flew away. Cerise shrugged.

"She's right. I'll return home with mom and together we could talk about the future, but perhaps I'll attend Monster High too since I have two cousins attending it"

Hunter chuckled.

"My old man won't be pleased to know I decided to give my back to my legacy, but is my life and not his. I love nature, don't want to be a hunter"

His friends agreed, they were the Rebels for something. But suddenly, Hunter sighed a little sad.

"The only thing I feel sorry about this day is I'll be separated from Ashlynn. I hope she is alright and once this mess get forgotten by Grimm we could be together again"  
>"She'll be there for you, I can assure you that" smiled Maddie. "Now we better move guys, separated ways would be great"<p>

And again, the group agreed and get lost leaving Maddie and Raven alone.

Maddie smiled.

"Come on, we're going to town so I can introduce you to my parents"

Raven chuckled.

"Maddie, I already know them, remember?

Maddie shrugged.

"Yeah, but when I introduced you as my best friend. But you're my girlfriend now and I want them to know you that way"

Raven just let Maddie guide her happily, and somehow she felt nervous about that meeting with the parents of her love. The other Rebels disappeared in the forest and now they only had each other to keep going, and it was good; Raven didn't care about revenge anymore, she only cared about her bright future with her beloved Maddie.

With Maddie happily singing a nonsense song in "riddish" they arrived at Maddie's house, but something was wrong. As soon as they entered to the village they noticed soldiers of Grimm all over the place with several posters of all the Rebels who escaped with a single message: WANTED FOR BREAK THE PERFECTION AND PEACE OF OUR BELOVED KINGDOM. MILTON GRIMM

The girl hided in an alley close to Maddie's house where they saw the Mad Hatter discussing something with one of the soldiers.

"Gentlemen, this must be some kind of mistake. My daughter will never attack someone just like that, no, the person must infuriated her before; Maddie loves peace. And if she got angry, the other one had to say something really hurting to my poor little girl"

"And what if I tell you your daughter is also accused for rebelling against our governor Milton Grimm and refused to sign the Story Book of Legends with several other students who openly defied our ways to live?"

"My daughter is free to choose her destiny" continued the Mad Hatter. "She already told me about the Rebel Cause and I support the young ones. We should be free to choose our futures and fates"

"Do you heard what you just said, mister Hatter? To support Raven Queen is to defy our future Queen Apple White and interfere with destiny is a capital crime"  
>"I insist Maddie is free to choose her destiny" continued the Mad Hatter. "And if that includes to support the Rebel Cause, I don't care. I've met Raven Queen and I can tell you she is the sweetest girl in the world. I'm even relieved she refused to sign, I would hate to see my daughter's best friend become into the new Evil Darcy"<p>

The guards exchanged a concerned look, but at the end they used their final card: the last accusation against Maddie, and if that doesn't convince the Mad Hatter, nothing will do.

"Mr. Hatter, and what if I tell you that your daughter last crime is the worst of all: she dishonored her destiny and your family starting a homosexual relationship between her and the criminal Raven Queen. They clearly presumed their abnormality in front of the entire school starting the conflict that ended in Apple White and Daring Charmin's hospitalization. Your daughter is not a virgin anymore, Mr. Hatter. Raven Queen took away her purity"

Okay, that was really shocking for the Mad Hatter, his only daughter was a lesbian? And her beloved was Raven? This was beyond his understanding, but after think about it for a few moments, it was totally obvious. When Maddie talked about Raven, her eyes were shining, like in a daydream; when they weren't together, all Maddie did was to talk about her friend Raven and when they were together, Maddie was much more happier. It was so obvious now, Maddie was in love. In love with her best friend.

The Mad Hatter looked directly to the guards:

"Gentlemen, I can assure you my daughter isn't home; and if she were, I'll not betray her for nothing in the world. She is free to decide her own destiny and that includes to choose her soul mate. If I have a daughter-in-law having only one daughter, I'm happy for it, I know my sweet Maddie is safe in her capable arms"

From their hiding place, Maddie felt a huge wave of thankfulness to her dad. And once the guards leave, she'll give him a great hug and a kiss. By her way Raven didn't know what to say; she knew the Mad Hatter and his family had to run out of Wonderland when her mother conquered the place, but still the man defended their love.

And then they saw a bunch of soldiers getting out of the house.

"Clear, sir"

The leader looked sternly to the Mad Hatter.

"Okay, we're leaving now, but be careful and watch what you say in the future. Pst, be thankful the great Milton Grimm is too occupied in chasing the Rebels or you'll be in serious trouble. Afternoon!"

Said that, the soldiers walked to another house.

"Perfect" mumbled Raven. "Now what?"

Maddie laughed silly and pointed to a small trash can in the alley.

"Remember my house is always full of Wonders and Madness? This is a secret passage to the kitchen. My family loves the game of hide and seek.

Then, the girl jumped inside the trash can followed by Raven.

…

Inside's Hatter's house, the Mad Hatter and his wife were discussing the situation very worried.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked the woman. "If something happens to them…"

The Mad Hatter hugged her.

"It's okay, have you heard the narrator? They'll be here any second now. Besides, Maddie is strong, she'll know what to do; and Raven is with her. Now, do you know why a crow is exactly like a desk?"

The woman was about to answer when the trash can suddenly opened revealing the two girls. The Mad Hatter smiled.

"Maddie! Raven! Thank goodness!" Cried Maddie's mother running to her child.

Maddie returned the hug with energy and happiness.

"It's okay mom, just listen to the new narrator. We'll be fine!"

"That's what I told your mom, but never listen" chuckled the Mad Hatter joining to the group hug. "You're like a new hat, strong, powerful and smell well"

Raven smiled at the family scene and tried to retire but the Mad Hatter winked an eye to her.

"Come on Raven, what are you waiting for? We're family now! Don't think I don't know, and I'm so happy our child finally found the true love"

Raven smiled and joined enthusiastically. They kept hugging for a while but the Hatters decided it was tea time (it was really lunch but in that house all the meals were called tea time). They sat on the table and the parents asked the girls to explain the new situation. They started to tell what happened on the cafeteria and Maddie admitted that Apple made her lose control making her punch violently the poor Princess.

The Mad Hatter only shrugged as nothing happened.

"And all the fuss for that? Well, whatever, you only have to do as Cheshire: evaporate until the JubJubs, Vandersnatchs and Jabbersockys calm down a little. Why don't you hide at Raven's? Milton Grimm is not foul, he and his guard will return to this place. At least at Raven's they'll never dare to enter since her mother's forces of darkness will protect you"

Raven sighed, but she knew the Hatter was right. Even if she refused to sign, all the evil creatures (ghouls, zombies, goblins, dark elves and shadow spirits) were at her service as always.

"I don't like the idea of hide there but, you're right Mr. Hatter, is our only hope"

"Until Grimm calms a little, okay? And try to see it positively: your father will meet Maddie as your girlfriend! Isn't that good?"

The girls exchanged a look and smiled to each other. In fact, that didn't sound that bad. Raven just sighed.

"Right. Now, the best way to get there will be at Nevermore's back. I showed her the way during the holiday and she won't mind take us there"

"It'll be like travel in a hat after drink Pishsolver!"

They agreed and the happy atmosphere were taking the whole extended family but then Raven noticed a regiment about to enter the house. They weren't dumb, they had the orders to check the house periodically if the girls try to refugee there.

"Damn it, I swear Grimm is getting worse!"

According to his Wonderland manners, the Mad Hatter cleaned the table by throwing it to the other side of the room revealing a door in the floor, just under the table.

"Here, is a direct access to the Enchanted Forest. The exact center"

There was no time to lose, the girls jumped inside and after thank him, they ran for their lives. Again, they were feeling fine. And once they arrived to their destiny, something warm touched Raven's ankle. She lowered her sight, it was Nevermore who get close when she felt her master's scent.

"Nevermore, I've asked too much just today but there's a last favor I want to ask you. Please, take us to my home. Do you think you can?"

The dragon made a small nod and grew back to regular dragon size to take her owner and best friend where she was told to.

A metallic noise called their attention.

"Shit!" Mumbled Maddie.

"They're getting closer! Hurry Nevermore, go deeper into the forest, we need to assure no one is following us"

The dragon nod and went into the trees followed by the girls. An armor was about to catch them but a powerful shadow tackled it with great skill. Raven couldn't believe it.

"Professor Badwolf"

The teacher nod.

"Milton Grimm is not going to leave you alone, that's for sure. All this time serving the man I have to hide my love with my wife is getting me tired, girls. He is furious, and your great escape was the detonator that made him show his true face.

"But why? All we want is to live as we like to. We don't want to interfere with any other's destiny. Just be together having our own happy ending"

The professor took the armor and showed it to Raven.

"Look at this, all the things he started to move since you escaped. He is obsessed with power, trying to force everyone to do his will no matter what. Why do you think I instructed Cerise to hide her true self? Not because I was ashamed of her, because I wanted to protect her from him. In his twisted mind, she is a mistake that should never born"  
>Badwolf's sadness and the true of his words moved the girls.<p>

"All the teachers were afraid Raven, at the beginning we thought your rebellion won't last but you went too far the day you decided to destroy your page. You certainly did much more than your mother during that days; and were the only one who openly defied Grimm. Now you're out of his control since your page doesn't exists anymore; and that was disturbing for the old man; but then the Rebel Cause extended and half of the school is divided"

"This wasn't what I asked for, I only wanted my freedom"

"I understand Raven. In fact, your mother Darcy were just like you; but she didn't had the bravery to not sign. And after the day she imprinted her signature, she began to change"

"But according to Giles Grimm the Book doesn't have any real power" assured Maddie.

"Oh, of course it has. It can't force you to sign but if you do, it'll tie your will to do as it says, forming part of the endless circle where you don't have any choice but do as Milton says. Some of us tried to fool him, and it's possible; I only wrote an X, not my true signature. That allowed me to marry my wife… or help you; some things that Milton Grimm can't control. But something curious always happen: the most you deny your destiny, the most it affects you. That's what happened to your mother"

More metallic noises could be heard. Badwolf grinned.

"Take care of my puppy, alright? GO ON!"

The girls jumped on Nevermore's back and flew away from the incoming danger.

"Don't be afraid. We'll be together no matter what!"  
>"I'm not afraid, I'm never afraid. You just have to giggle at the ghostly, crack out of the spooky! Yey!<p>

And then the dragon flew away, they were safe from a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the third chapter, where things start to make sense. I don't know, that impression of tyrant from Grimm is given by the first book. I really hate that guy along with Apple, so that's why I thought about this story. I hope you liked and as always:<br>**

**Read ya later!**


	4. Our safe place

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 4**

Riding on Nevermore's back, the two lovers saw the landscape changing while they were escaping to Raven's home. Some air patrol tried to stop them but Nevermore was a very skilled dragon and they managed to elude Grimm's soldiers easily.

"What should we do from now on? If this thing keeps going…"

"Don't worry about it!" Chuckled Maddie. "They won't get us so easily. Our advantage: we didn't give Grimm the time to properly organize his forces. Just relax and thing in happy things like travel in a hat or in a cup of tea"

"I'm talking about our friends Maddie. We have Nevermore and a place to escape, but I don't know about Cerise or Hunter. Even Kitty!"

"Raven, they'll be okay, trust in their abilities. Kitty can evaporate, Hunter is a trained… well, hunter; and Cerise have her pack and her father. Besides, if we proved something this day is than we Rebels aren't as defenseless as Royal thought"

Raven had to nod admitting to herself she was over worrying; of course their friends will be okay, so the girls continued their travel to Raven's Castle; the Evil Queen's former headquarters.

In his office, the Good King were checking his MirrorNet with great worry reflected on his expression. All the social or news networks were talking about his daughter threatening the peace of the world; and how Milton Grimm declared her the greatest menace of all times.

But then, the King heard the sound of a great wingbeat from outside the window followed by a familiar roar.

"Nevermore! Raven!"

Followed by the cook and her children, he ran downstairs to the garden, where Raven where helping Maddie to get down of Nevermore; who roared proudly and shrank back to dog size.

The Good King hugged his daughter with love and relieve.

"Oh Raven my child! I've being so worried! What truly happened? The rumors said that Milton Grimm declared his greatest enemy; much more dangerous than your mother!"

"Dad, I can explain but first I need to sit and something to drink, we have a lot to discuss; and, we can't stay for too long. With all Milton's forces behind us, any place is unsafer for us until we get out of the Magical World. We have to…"

"Raven, calm down a little please!" Asked the King. "Now, we go inside and you explain me what's going on, okay? And I can't do nothing if I don't know what's really going on"

Raven sighed knowing his father will understand; or at least she hoped so. But then the metallic sound of Grimm's living armors called everyone's attention. The girl freaked out and stepped backwards, but suddenly her bravery returned and using her powerful magic, she attacked. She never used offensive magic before, but there was a first time for everything and this time was the right one to prove this thing.

The purple wave of magic knocked down several soldiers, but not enough; they were getting closer to the fugitives. Maddie's eyes turned orange again and attacked with her cane and great ability as a swordswoman. The cane disarmed one of the living armors allowing Maddie to change her weapon for a more efficient one. Another armor tackled Maddie from behind, but this one got Raven's attention and turned it into rusted cans. This was a desperate situation.

"We need a miracle desperately!" Shouted Raven finishing more armors with a powerful move of her magic.

An unknown roar for Raven resounded all over the place. Unknown for Raven but the Good King was too well familiarized with; and also knew there was more to come.

"This is not going to end well" mumbled the King preparing himself for what was coming.

From earth, water and air, a great army made of gargoyles, goblins, ombus (the shatterers), nyaghougguas, ithaquas, several elves of darkness and the flying horrors of the night came to destroy the living armors with their dark and unmeasurable power. The first roar they heard came from a troll who running, threw away the armors with his enormous mallet covered with iron spikes; reducing the thing to nothing.

**(A/N: I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a big fan of Lovecraft) **

"What's going on here?" Asked Raven.

A ghoul dismounted his flying horror of the night and bowed to Raven.

"We exist to serve you, your Dark Highness. We'll protect you no matter what. Gave us our orders and consider it done. That's why we're here, to serve you as we served you mother"

Raven first looked at Maddie, then to her father, who only nod. The last time the girl used her influence with the dark creatures was to save Apple's life; she didn't like it but that time she had to… and perhaps this time was the same thing.

"Attention! Milton Grimm's forces are behind me, I need you to protect the castle the best you can; no matter what he sends, you should stop him and buy us as much time as you can. We have to think in our next move!"

The monsters roared in understanding, continuing the armor 'massacre'. Still, Raven wasn't finish yet; and looked to the ghoul who spoke to her and commanded again:

"You, what's your name?"

"Morrible, your Highness"

"Morrible, I need you to organize a searching group and localize Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Chesire and C.A. Cupid"

"Should we kill them, your Highness?" Asked Morrible.

"No, escort them to here; but don't force them. If they're safe where they are, just leave them alone and let me know, understand?"

The ghoul bowed, even if he didn't fully understand. For him, an evil queen should perform evil actions, but even if she wasn't evil at all; as a being of Darkness it was his destiny to serve Raven Queen.

When Raven focused on the battle again, it was over already. The last living armors were destroyed by Maddie who just giggled and kissed Raven's cheek.

"You know, sweetie? I think we'll have to fight for our future together"

Raven sighed.

"Exactly what I thought this morning. But apparently we aren't the only ones who'll fight for what we really want. If my fears are right, our friends are in grave danger too. If they are still exposed, is our responsibility to offer them refugee while we still can"

Maddie agreed, but then she laughed loudly.

"You know? Is curious, it's supposed that my destiny was to fight side by side with the future Alice and help her on the Frabjous day to finally defeat Lizzie. But we aren't fighting the tyrant of Wonderland, but the tyrant of the whole Magical World. And I'm not fighting side by side with Ally but the girl I love"

Raven blushed but still smiled to her beloved and ran to the castle with all the family. There was a lot to discuss but at least they bought some time.

**…**

Apple tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Tried to scream in surprise, but calmed down when she felt a hand holding hers; a much known manicure for the poor girl.

"Briar… what happened to me Briar? I can't see! I'm blind, I'm blind Briar!"

"Shhhhh… you'll be okay, I promise. The doctor applied an especial balsam to heal your burns; in a couple of day you'll see again. Now, try to not push yourself too hard, okay? You were hurt badly"

Apple nodded and tried to sleep, but then she felt something else, a pulsating pain in her nose. Shacking in fear, she put a hand on her face, and almost faint because of the impression. Her nose, her perfect and beloved nose was inflamed and broken. Slowly, the memories came back to Apple's mind, Raven's deprave sexuality, Maddie's fury against her Royal person.

"No… Briar, please tell me this isn't real; that I'm not really hurt, that Raven didn't defied Principal Grimm becoming a lesbian and that none of this truly happened"

Briar sighed.

"Try to calm, Apple. And believe me: Daring is worst, lots of worst. Cerise is as evil as her father; she almost drop his teeth and broke him a leg"

Apple was in shock.

"No! this can't be happening Briar!" She shrieked. "The Rebels supposed to be evil but not that way. Raven have to poison me, not beat me! And she doesn't supposed to have a happy ending with no one! That's her fate, she should honor it. No, this time they crossed the line and shall pay the consequences!"

"Apple, they ran away abandoning Ever After High forever. In fact, Raven assured that if she come back, she'll destroy the Story Book of Legends!"

"WHAT? NO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! SHE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT THIS SCHOOL REALLY MEANS!"

Briar hugged her friend in a futile attempt to calm her.

"I know Apple, and believe me: everyone is scared. Principal Grimm even declared Raven as the number one enemy of the whole world. Apple, I'm sorry but this time Raven made sure your fairy tale won't be as it supposed"

Apple froze for a while, is Raven really capable of such thing? She didn't realized that Apple's fate was tangled to hers? And was really capable to destroy the book?

It was too much for the poor girl to process, so she fainted immediately. Raven had made it, Apple has finally lose all hope.

…

"So, young Madeline, do you like your new room?" Asked the Good King showing Maddie her new place.

The crazy girl blushed al little rubbing her right hand to her nape and making small circles with her left foot.

"I like it, is hat-tastic and all… but I was planning to sleep with Raven. You know, since we just started dating and it'll be so especial to live as couple from now"

"Please dad" asked Raven taking Maddie's hand.

The Good King had no choice but agreed with a smile. It was her daughter's love after all.

"So, Raven, do you want to have fun Wonderland style before we go to sleep?" Asked Maddie with a devious smile.

The Good King felt his face turning red, but Raven just shrugged.

"You mean a tea party with your crazy tea set that always make a crazy thing like mix flavors or spill the tea all over your face?"

"That's right! It's fun!"

Raven agreed and guided her new girlfriend to her old room; it had being a very hard day and she really could use some time with Maddie. Besides, even if they started dating, they hadn't have a proper date.

Two days after they finally had news from the others. During that time, Maddie gained the heart of everyone in Raven's home; and at some point the Good King started to think in Maddie like a second daughter, a much loved one. Her way to be so worriless and happy was a breath of fresh air for those who live in Darcy Dark Queen's former home. Maddie even managed somehow to make Darcy's living armors to share tea with her; and even convinced the thing to wear a jacket with a fancy hat.

But there was also seriousness in the air, thinking in the dark future. Raven spent countless hours at her mother's old library desperately looking for something that could help her to gain her happy ending. Grimm's forces has stop by now, but it was only a matter of time for him to find a new strategy.

Precisely she was in the middle of her research, when Morrible reported to her,

"My lady, the searching group is back and we brought those who you were looking for"

Raven quickly left her work and ran to her friends. When she arrived, Maddie was already hugging Cerise and Hunter.

"Oh guys! Is so great to have you here nice and safe! Raven was so afraid for you, but I knew you'll be safe!"

"Is nice to see you too" smiled Cerise. The girl has change, showing her wolf ears to everyone; and Raven noticed that she seemed so much muscular, as she had to fight several times.

Guessing what was in her friend's mind, Cerise smiled to her.

"Thank you for send this things to protect us Raven, if it wasn't for you; I don't know how much I'll last outside. I've being living with my pack since I realized that I couldn't get home. It was fun, becoming closer to Carmine and all, but they surrounded us. The wolves tried to protect me but they couldn't. Your army came just in time"

Hunter sighed.

"I couldn't get home neither, but luckily my parents trained me to survive in the forest so I was wandering for several places until I found Cerise and your ghouls. I freaked out at first, but they explained me the situation and here I am. Thank you for provide us a safe place Raven"

"You're welcome" mumbled the girl. "But it won't last, I feel it on the air. If only there was someone with the power to defy him, to show the old man that we don't have to do his will all the time; someone with the bravery to follow his dreams and free the world from his control. If only!"

The newcomers nodded.

"Luckily for us, there's someone" smiled Cerise.

Raven turned to her friends and Hunter smiled too.

"What's the plan, leader?"

Raven realized and moved backwards.

"What are you talking about? I'm not your girl, perhaps anyone else but…"

"Raven, you're the one who can defeat him, all of us agree. You defied him, not once but twice; and keep defying him following your dreams"

"And that's why I'm on this situation! No, it's even worse: because of this you're in this situation. He forced us to hide forever!"

Hunter shrugged.

"Forever you said? Come on pal, it's only a strategic retreat, live to fight another day"

"Exactly" said Cerise. "Raven, we came here not to hide, no; we came because we know only you can help us. And because we also know that you can't do it alone"

"But I'm not a leader"

Maddie kissed her gently.

"Raven, I didn't fell in love with a coward. You're strong, a good persona and a rebel. Not only a rebel, The Rebel! No one wishes the end of Grimm's tyranny as you do. I know it, they, Grimm knows it and you know it as well"

Raven just stood there processing what her friends just said, of course she knew it. Of course she wanted to save the world from Grimm and follow her dreams. But defying Grimm was the same thing her mother did long time ago. She wasn't going to be as her mother Darcy, no.

"Raven, dear" said the Good King. "I know what's going on, but remember: you are not your mother. She was looking for power, but now you're looking for freedom"

Raven looked at her father.

"But dad, according to Mr. Bad Wolf, she was like me. She refused to be the evil queen and ended like that"

"I remember. But the main difference between Darcy and you, is than you were firmly enough to refuse to sign. What happened to your mother, won't happen to you"

It was too much for Raven, with all her friends and family offering full support. She closed her eyes looking for her determination. And found it.

"It is true. IT IS TRUE!"

The other Rebels celebrated with an energetic cheer. Raven then turned to Morrible.

"Now, do you know what happened with Kitty Chesire or C.A. Cupid?"

The ghoul gruped.

"C.A. Cupid is safe, back in Monster High. But we haven't heard anything about Kitty"

Raven nodded.

"Keep looking and let her know at least that she can have asylum here. She doesn't have to join us if she doesn't want too but still, let her know"

The ghoul bowed again and was about to leave but Raven retained him.

"Tell me Morrible, does my mother army counts with high skilled warriors?"

"Which kind, my lady? Swordsmen, archers or cavalry?"

"Cavalry and swordsmen"

"Of course"

"In that case, bring me the bests right now, please"

"Planning an especial mission, my queen?"

Raven nodded.

"The most especial of all. During the last times I've being depending too much from my friends. Is time to do my part, I want to learn how to fight"

Hunter and Cerise came closer.

"Good, and I think we could use some training too" said Hunter.

The ghoul bowed again.

"In that case, allow me to be your teacher my queen"

Raven just smiled to the ghoul and took his hand.

"Thank you Morrible, but I don't want servants. I want friends, and I'll be honored to call you my instructor"

The ghoul seemed confused by Raven's request but sill nodded furiously. Raven wasn't like her mother, a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I have to mention that Maddie is based on Tim Burton's Mad Hatter, a little more psychopath and dangerous. But still, is a war fic and the armies are preparing, so I hope you keep following me and:<br>**

**Read ya later!**


	5. Getting into the school

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CHAPTER 5**

Raven wielded her sword furiously trying to get her enemy down: a goblin (very tall to be one of them) who easily defended himself from the girl's attacks.

"Five bucks to Raven" giggled Maddie. "Oh, didn't she look beautiful in that black armor she's wearing? Very impressive and sexy"

The other two rebels chuckled at Maddie's comment and continued watching the fight; and they all can tell that Raven was having a lot of trouble. The goblin easily bettered her and make her fall finishing the fight.

"You're much more better than last time, you Highness" bowed the goblin. "At this rate you'll become one of the best sword fighters of all times"

Raven smiled happily.

"Thank you , Abomination. But that's only because I have the bests teachers"

The goblin nodded blushing and walked away in silence. As always, Raven's kindness and consideration was much unexpected from a future Evil Queen. Still, the monsters had to admit they loved that side of their monarch.

"So, how about the others?" Asked Raven to herself looking the training facility.

Cerise's and Hunter's battles had already finish; with Hunter losing his and Cerise wining hers since her wolf side made her the best of all fighters. She even created her own sword technique and was already implemented by the other soldiers.

"Good: now we take a rest, eat something and return to practice next" said Raven. "We have to be ready when the right time comes"

The Rebels nodded when a ghoul riding a skeleton of a winged monster landed.

"Your dark majesty, we have a problem"

"What is it?" Asked Raven fearing the worst.

And efectivelly, the worst just happened.

"Your Highness, we have news from Kitty Chesire: she was captured by Snow White's forces and already sent to Ever After High where Grimm keeps her as a prisoner. We tried to free your friend but we didn't had enough forces and were overpowered. Sorry your Majesty"

The new froze the Rebels. No, that wasn't the truth, surely the ghouls misunderstand the information. But Raven shook her head with decision and again, wielded her sword.

"Raven?" Asked Maddie.

Raven stuck her sword in the ground and looked at her girlfriend.

"The quickest we accept the truth the quickest we're gonna do something"

Maddie nodded excitedly. Even if Kitty was her friend she wasn't that worried.

"That's what I was thinking. All we have to do is a rescue plan; and we can also gather some information about what's principal Grimm doing. As easy as repair a broken watch with high quality butter"

"But Maddie…" tried to say Hunter, but the crazy girl only shrugged.

"Come on, we only have to find a way in and that's it! A quickly infiltration mission, nothing too complicated"

Raven gave her the reason.

"You're right. Now, any ideas where we can infiltrate without being notice?"

They stayed still while thinking in something, trying to remember a secret passage or a surveillance blind spot; anything to help their cause. Then, Hunter remembered:

"I get it: Cupid!"

"Didn't she returned to Monster High?" Asked Cerise.

"Exactly" said Hunter. "Remember when she told us she arrived to our school by trespassing a magical mirror she had on her home. If we manage to get to Monster High and ask Cupid to borrow us her mirror, we could rescue Kitty and get back here happy and safe"

"Okay, that's… an excellent idea Hunter!" Mumbled Cerise impressed by the boy. "Now, does anyone know the way to Monster High?"

Again the Rebels remained in silence, with the obvious exception of Maddie who was noisily slurping her tea. At the end she just pointed the soldiers.

"Duh! Raven's army is formed by monsters. Any of them can have their children attending Monster High, don't you think?"

Again, a very good idea. After asking some ghouls, they knew the way and the best part was that they could get there in Nevermore without passing through Grimm's territory. Morrible the ghoul even offered himself to guide them

"So I can take the chance to say hi to my daughter. Can I, your Highness?"

Raven smiled to her.

"Morrible, I'm not my mother, you don't have to ask me for such thing, just do it. In fact, I feel a little guilty for asking you to help me with my fight with Milton Grimm"

The ghoul nodded and smiled showing Raven his yellowed teeth.

"I always wanted to be a postman, but Milton Grimm made me sign the book and serve your mother. So I kept my Ghoulia's existence as a secret to Grimm and sent her to Monster High, away from his influence. You gave us hope, your Highness; and is a true honor to serve to your Rebel Cause"

Without knowing what to say in a moment like that one, Raven only hugged Morrible.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll not disappoint you, any of you"  
>"You'll never disappoint us, your Highness. Even if you fail, you already proved to future generations that is possible fight for freedom. Your legend will never die"<p>

The other Rebels nodded, what Raven did changed the Magical World forever, nothing will be as it used to because of her sacrifice.

But it wasn't time for sentimentalism, they had to fly to Monster High as soon as possible. As a general precaution, they decided to infiltrate at night; so they dressed in black to hide better in the shadows. Hunter used his usual outfit, but in black and with several weapons in case he had to fight; Cerise was using a black hood but this one didn't hide her ears. Maddie's outfit was completely different as always: a black hat and a robber costume. Raven used her armor, it was time to fight for freedom; the freedom of a very good friend.

But they had to find Cupid first.

…

Monster High students were having a very common day without nothing to worry about besides homework; but then the large shadow appeared over the campus. All looked up to see what was going on; normally, everyone should freak out if they see a flying creature of the night guiding an enormous dragon to their school, but this was Monster High and all the students thought there was a regular relative visit.

Effectively, Morrible jumped from his transport and hugged his daughter Ghoulia, who separated from Cleo to go see her dad starting an animated conversation in ghoul.

"Ey, what's going on?" Asked Frainke Stein, Frankenstein's daughter.

Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's new" mumbled the mummy.

"What?" Asked Draculaura.

"Ghoulia's father is not alone, he brought here Ever After High students. I just don't understand"

"Ever After High?" Said Clowdine. "Cool! I always wanted to meet a prince or a princess"

Nevermore, who was flying looking an empty space to land, finally made it on the main entrance of the school. And once they all got down from the dragon's back, Cerise quickly recognized someone.

"Clowdine! Clowdine! Is so good to see you!"

The wolf girl blinked surprised recognizing her cousin.

"Cousin Cerise? What are you doing here? And why are you showing your ears? I thought it was a secret you were half wolf"

Cerise sighed and turned to her friends.

"Believe me, is a long story and we don't have the time. We're looking for a friend of ours, her name is Cupid. Do you know her?"

Frankie nodded.

"Well, yeah. In fact, she's right there" mumbled the girl pointing somewhere.

All the group ran to their friend who were very surprised to see them all in there.

"Ey guys! What are you doing here?"

Raven grumped.

"Is long to tell Cupid, but we really need your help. Have a minute?"

Cupid knew them very well and with just look at their clothes (especially Raven's armor), she immediately knew something was very wrong. After excuse herself with the teachers, she guided the gang to her home where they told everything that happened since they got separate. And even if she wasn't a close friend of Kitty, she immediately got worried.

At the end Cupid just stared to the great mirror on her living room; unable to stop worrying about the whole situation. Cupid was a deity of love, not of war and all of this didn't seem right to her, but it was true they had to help Kitty.

"Guys, I understand that unlike me, you don't have a safe place to stay; but asking me to help you fight is just too much. Everything but that, you know how sensitive I can be"

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We understand Cupid, that's why we're only asking you to borrow us your mirror. We save Kitty and came back; as easy as that. And once we're all together, we'll stop bothering you. Is a promise. This is not your fight, we know that"

"Think about Kitty" said Madddie. "We can't let Grimm to make her sign if she doesn't want to!"

Cupid kept quiet for a long minute but at the end she nodded weakly. A friend was in grave danger and if she didn't help her at least in that simple way, she could never forget herself. Cupid took her mirror and using its magic, she conjured the portal to Ever After High main entrance.

"Do you realize this stinks as a trap from kilometers?" Asked the demi-goddess.

"We have a backup plan, don't worry about us" said Raven, "but that's why we have to wait until midnight. Anyway thank you very much for your help Cupid. You don't know how much we appreciate it"

Cupid just sighed.

"I never thought the Rebel Cause would end like this, you know? Unbelievable, all started too innocently and now we are about to start a war. Is almost unreal"

The Rebels sighed too looking at the clock. Now they only had to wa

it. And even if they took every single precaution, this was much like a suicide mission.

Eleven o'clock:

A small squad of living armors entered to the town limits, commanded by Raven's black and purple armor guiding them to Ever After High. Wielding their swords, the armors started their attack.

The citizens were previously warned about the attack so they only stayed calm while the armors entered the campus. To warn people was a genius-like move from Raven, making clear that she was fighting for her own cause, not to dominate them. And of course Grimm was furious about that, the girl knew very well what she was doing.

The main event has started.

Back at Cupid's house, Raven stood once she saw it was eleven p.m.

"Good, time to start. I'll go first, follow me at twelve p.m. as we planned, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Thank you again Cupid. Now, to rescue Kitty!"

And Raven passed through the mirror ready for whatever Milton Grimm prepared for her and hoping all her hard training were worth it. Also she practiced with her magic, a lot and she was very good now. Before, Raven couldn't use it because mix good will with dark magic was a combination for disaster; but now Raven only wanted revenge, a dark feeling that improved her dark powers instead of getting in her way.

At twelve o'clock the other Rebels with swords in hand penetrated the Castle, taking advantage of the armor's fuss. The rescue has begun.

From her room, Apple observed with a dark smirk.

"Great, you accepted my invitation Raven. You better prepare my friend, this is going to get a little too much violent; ehehehe!"

Daring smiled too, as the rest of the Royals. That night would be the night when the Rebels should pay for defying them.

The battle was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>So a short chapter as an intro for the next mini action scene. And also I need to introduce a new character to battle and the night invation was the only way.<strong>

**And what about the Monster High cameo? Short and all but even if I love Ever After, I don't know nothing about Monster so I had to ask Wikipedia for some references.**

**Read ya later!**


	6. RoyalRebel first encounter

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 6**

Kitty was helplessly struggling against the chains that the Royals put on her; especially enchanted to inhibit her evaporating skills, but at this rate she already knew what was next. Apple appeared and petted her behind the ears as any other kitten.

"It's lucky day Kitty! Your friends came for you; now it is only a matter of time for all of you to learn to respect your fates"

Kitty just sent a death-glare to Apple.

"Come on kitty-cat, don't you have anything to say?" Mocked Apple.

"Well, now that you mention it… why Maddie just didn't beat you to death? Seriously, it should be a favor to the world!"

"Oh, stop it you comedian" laughed Apple. "Enjoy your rest here, in a matter of minutes the rest of your friends will join you. Lizzie, take care of her, the rest of us have to take our battle stations"

Lizzie nodded seeing Apple leave the room followed by Briar and Blondie. Kitty stared to Lizzie, who tried her best to evade direct eye contact with her friend. But at the end the future Hearts Queen just let escape a small tear.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry"

"Did you mean off with my head?"

Lizzie shook her head sadly; the truth was that she really hated all of that but she wasn't strong enough to face Apple.

"Kitty, please forgive my friend, but since you defied Principal Grimm Apple lost control. Is so terrifying now… much more than Raven when she first arrived here"

"I wonder what Apple would do when she finally realize your little thing with Daring"

"Kitty, please…"

"Oh stop that, we're not friends; you just demonstrated it joining that mad cow"

Lizzie sighed and returned to her task to take an eye on the cat-girl, even if she couldn't see her directly to the eyes anymore. And the worst part was that Lizzie was the one who provided the enchanted chains to the other Royals; an especial something she prepared for the Frabjous Day, but imprison a friend was just too much.

…

Down at the main entrance, it was pure chaos. The three Rebels managed to use the time the living armors bought them and introduce into the school but they were blocked by the first obstacle: the trolls from the bridge.

"Pesky!" Called Hunter.

His squirrel emitted a shriek and soon, from a close farm, a goat came to rescue and scared the powerful protectors of the school letting the Rebels pass. Once they were at the hall, they got separate following the plan. Hunter should go to the dungeons while Cerise explore the south tower and Maddie the north tower. Nothing was for sure and Kitty could be anywhere; all caution was needed to a mission like that.

Using his hunter skills, Hunter ran into the dungeons quickly hanging from a rusty chandelier and waited until his eyes got use to the dark. When he finally saw clearly enough, prepared a trap using a small rope and disappeared into the shadows.

Hunter heard some steps, someone was coming.

"You're sure we should do this, boss?" Asked one of the Sparrow's band members.

"Don't be afraid my merry companions" cheered Sparrow. "Anybody knows that the best moment to loot is in the middle of a battle; and our friend Raven gave us the chance to.."

It was when Sparrow fell into Hunter's trap getting hang from his feet.

"Damn it!"

Hunter wasted no time and taking advantage of the band's astonishment, put his sword on Sparrow's neck. The band understood: if they try anything and Hunter would kill their beloved leader

"Hunter?" Asked the very scared Sparrow. "What the fuck are you doing, man? Please, I only want to loot Principal's safe, that's it. Let me go man! I swear we don't tell anyone you're here! Come on, free me and get the fuck out of here dude, if one of the Royals sees you that would be it! You don't know how crazy Apple is now!"

"Shut up Sparrow!" Ordered Hunter pressing the sword's tip to the robber's neck. "I'll free you, but answer me this: where's Kitty? Where does Grimm keep her?"

Sparrow looked at Hunter, who seemed very decided to harm him in case he needed to.

"Come on dude, let me go, I swear I'm on your side, but since Apple got crazy she is scarier than Raven's mother. Come on, I'll tell you but free me!"

After doubting for a little, Hunter finally freed Sparrow. He was his friend after all; or sort off at least.

"Well, I'm listening"  
>"You fell directly to her trap, I mean Apple's. Principal didn't capture her, it was Apple's forces.<p>

"What?" Asked Hunter.

"I told you, she is completely insane. All Rebels who stayed thought in escape too since she became like that, but Principal Grimm increased his security forces. And even Apple's regime is worse than ever. There's no way to escape from here and we're all trapped; you too. That's what Apple wants. Again, she's crazy; and not like Maddie, like a truly psycho"

"Where's Kitty?"

"At Apple's room, she's her prisoner"

Hunter nodded and ran to Apple's room. In usual circumstances, it was a total stupidity to trust Sparrow, but this time something was different. The rocker seemed truly affected when he was talking about Apple.

"God damn it, if that's true, Maddie really needs help"

Once Hunter arrived at a window, emitted some kind of intermittent whistle.

On her own tower, Cerise heard Hunter's message and quietly she put her hood on and ran upstairs to get a window and threw a rope connecting both towers. She would be vulnerable for a few moments but once she got the other tower, she would be free to help Maddie. But before she could get the rope; her canine senses alerted her from danger.

Cerise agilely dodged a powerful blade and turned preparing her own sword.

Daring came out of the darkness threatening the wolf with a halberd.

"You and I have some unfinished business, puppy. And why you even bother to keep using a hood? We all know now what kind of abomination you really are"

Cerise shrugged and removed her hood passing her eyes from brown to amber.

"I thought about it, you know? But things not always go as we want. Now, why do you think you can defat me this time, Daring?

"Because I've being training since that day" said Daring showing his teeth.

The flash light blinded Cerise and Daring took the chance to stab her with his halberd carefully not deadly; no, all Rebels were Apple's. The wolf girl howled powerfully.

In the main entrance of the school, a pack of wolves came to help Raven's living armors and the black and purple armor leading the other ones removed its helmet showing Raven's face.

"It's time to end this!" Yelled Raven preparing her dark magic turning Milton's armors into hers and make them help into her assault to the school. Teleporting out of her armor ready to make her next move.

But back to Daring and Cerise, he was about to stab her again when Cerise let her survival instinct take control; it was the only chance. But not knowing this, Daring buried his halberd's blade one more time, and another.

"Interesting strategy to call your pack, but your family wont' save you on time, puppy"

Cerise answered with a guttural growl, like a cornered animal she was very dangerous that time. Possessed by her instincts (specifically the survival instinct) Cerise's mind blanked completely not feeling pain anymore, only a murderous animal fury.

After look into Cerise's eyes he removed the blade but Cerise caught his halberd by the handle and took it from Daring with an unkown force. The prince tried to blind her my smiling again, but Cerise punched him on the face with his own weapon making Daring fell and spit two blazing teeth.

The flash blinded again Cerise and Daring took his chance to run for his life. Cerise howled like a predator after the pray and ran after Daring on four legs at unbelievable speed. Dexter came to his brother to see what was going on when Cerise knocked him down; smelling at the nerd like some kind of pray. After evaluate Dexter, Cerise let him go and ran after Daring again finally chasing him to a corner.

Her eyes went back to normal for the prince's relieve.

"Nothing like a good race to recover my senses" mumbled the wolf-girl. "No if only I had a sword, well, I'll improvise something"

"What are you going to do?"  
>"Nothing serious, a small in your beloved face. For someone like you there's nothing worse than a scar for the rest of your life"<p>

Daring gulped thanking God there wasn't any sword close, but suddenly felt how Cerise pulled him from the arm ready to find the closest sword.

Dexter ran to help Daring when Cerise's direwolf, Carmine, appeared from the shadows and growled to the nerd-like prince. Finally Cerise disfigured Daring's face walked to help anyone who reached Apple's tower.

"It was fun" mumbled Daring. "But this is over Rebel, you don't have any way out. In a matter of minutes, Apple's army will arrive and make you all accept your destinies.

Cerise growled to him for the last time an disappeared in the shadows.

…

Maddie arrived Apple's tower, looking everything strangely desolated. There was light only in one place: Raven's former dorm. Smelling the trap, but confident about the plan, Maddie prepared her sword and entered.

Apple received her petting her snow fox, Gala.

"Madeline Hatter! What a surprise, I was expecting Raven but you are useful too. Besides, you and I have some unfinished business here"

"Ey! You insulted me first and then tried to make things look as Raven is using me only to not to follow her destiny!"

"Don't you see that's the true, Maddie? She doesn't love you; not now, not in the future, never! She's only looking for a way to escape even if there isn't one. But even if she accomplish her goal, she'll leave you as the villain she really is"

One more time Maddie's eyes turned into orange when the rage grew on her interior. She wielded her sword pressing the tip to Apple's neck.

"You're looking forward for another beat down, or at least a serious injure, Princess"

Apple clacked her fingers and Briar turned several other light, revealing Kitty strongly held by the enchanted chains. Lizzie, who was with her, avoided eye contact with Maddie again.

"Ready to surrender, Maddie?" Asked Briar softly. "You don't have to follow this foolishness, you love your destiny of mocking the future Alice and taking care or your family business. Why throw away everything you want only to follow Raven? Like her mother, she'll destroy your world after defeat Lizzie"

"Raven is not like that. She destroyed her page, so she won't be evil. She is wonderful the way she is and even if she sign, I'll still love her. Our love is stronger than Grimm's spell, we'll live happily ever after"

Apple gritted her teeth.

"Come on! You can't be that stupid! There's no happily ever after for her! Only for you, but if you keep going with this, you'll lose it! There's nothing better than an assured fate, and that's the only truth"  
>Maddie was about to answer, when someone hit her on the head with something. Douches Swan advanced still holding an enormous rock in her black swan mode. Maddie tried to stand but Apple kicked her on the ribs and then took her by the hair and force her face to the window. A shadow like a dragon were flying around the school with a black and purple figure on its back. The dragon roared and get lost in the night to Raven Queen's territory.<p>

Maddie sobbed.

"As you see, she abandoned you Maddie" said Apple softly. "She can't love after all. If she really loved you she'll be here fighting side by side with you, but no. Raven only used you Maddie, but we're still your friends, we understand that you were manipulated. Play with a heart as pure as yours made her worse than her mother and you know it"

Then Apple offered her hand to Maddie.

"Come on my sweet little Maddie, stay with us. The Royals don't have nothing to hide because everything is set in stone. Stay and be a Royal with us. Raven will fail and you'll be happy about it because she made you suffer"

Douches made a facepalm.

"What?" Asked Briar. "If you have something to say, say it"

The future swan queen smiled evilly:

"Nevermore is in Monster High, you idiots; there is no way that she can travel that far in so little time. That dragon is Jabe, son of the Jabberwocky"

A deep silence reigned in the room and Douches turned into Raven, who moved apart to let pass Cerise and Hunter, who intercepted the true Douches before she could perform her act to Maddie.

"Nice try by the way, but you're not the only one who uses stupid tricks. And sorry I hit you Maddie, I'll apologize later. Now…"

This time was Raven who placed the tip of her sword in Apple's neck.

"Now give us Kitty"

"See? You're showing how evil you really are" grumped Apple.

"Rescue her girlfriend makes her evil? Okay, that's a new one" chuckled Maddie.

Apple didn't take well the taunt but didn't have the time to answer. The sound of metal landing on the floor called her attention quickly. She turned only to see that Lizzie just freed Kitty.

"Lizzie?" Asked Briar.

"This is stupid Apple. They won this battle, accept it" said the queen of hearts.

Perhaps there was more Royals than Rebels in the room, but the main difference was that the Rebels learnt how to fight and the Royals doesn't so Raven and her group didn't have trouble to tie them all together in the tower giving them enough time to get out.

Outside, Apple's forces along with Grimm already surrounded the whole school waking all the students with the scandal and everyone tried to understand what was going on; but then, Raven's battalion appeared protecting their leaders, the Rebels.

In the middle of the bridge, Milton Grimm stood in front of his knights and seemed very angry. Raven walked to him with her sword in hand.

"I must said that was impressive Raven Queen, but I still prefer you to be more like your mother"

"I thought she also tried to attack Ever After Hight" said Raven emotionless.

"She honored her destiny, trying to conquer us; you're fighting for free will, I hate to admit it but you'll never be evil Raven. Still, you'll pay for defying me. Your surrounded, my air forces will be here any second now"

Effectively, knights riding dragons appeared all over the sky but Raven just smiled and with the last of her magic energy sent her armors to Principal Grimm.

"Now Cupid!" Exclaimed Hunter.

The portal appeared and Maddie looked at the students who gathered at the entrance.

"Wonderistic friends! This is your last chance to join us; we're fighting for freedom, the Rebels have the right to choose our own destiny! Come on, run with us! Live to fight another day!"

The students began to talk to each other really concerned. Cerise took air and started too:;  
>"All Rebels, think! After this defeat Apple won't leave you alone! You have only one chance!"<p>

And the confusion started, everyone running to everywhere. Some students passed through the portal, others ran back to school; like Raven and Maddie.

"Where are you going?" Asked Cerise.

"We have to meet someone at the library! If someone know how to destroy the Story Book of Legends, that's Giles Grimm!" Said Maddie before disappear between the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>An a small escalated battle for the story. I based on the idea of the advantages of fighting in a small place. I hope you liked it and I know several characters are OOC but I try to give this fic a serious tone of revolution. <strong>

**Read ya later**!


	7. External support

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 7**

"And all this because of a distraction" complained Raven still thinking in their operation.

"Look at the bright side, Honey, I'm surelistically sure than they joined our cause. Besides, we saved Kitty! Isn't that great? Her fate was also fight on the Frabjous day against a tyrant; so imagine how much trouble is she going to bring to Principal Grimm. And look how you defied him just like that, I guess his internal teapot is making tut-tut"

Raven couldn't repress her smile, that's why she loved Maddie so much; even in her strange way, the girl always managed to see the bright side on the right time.

And then they arrived to the library, the place they were looking for. Just like the last time, Maddie guided Raven to a hidden door in the inferior floor; behind several dusty bookshelves.

"We're here" announced Maddie taking some shrinking potion from her hat.

Raven nodded and cut a small thread from her blouse and tied it to the door's handle; next she drank from the shrinking potion, and again she felt how her body diminished to doll size. She looked up to Maddie.

"So?"

The crazy girl giggled and blushed.

"The perfect size, if you ask me. Oh, I can barely resist the temptation of…"

"Let me guess: dress me with doll clothes and have a tea party"

"Nope! Undress you and put you in some places. But considering the situation, I think you should shrink a little more to pass through the handle"

Raven obeyed, turning even smaller. Then it was Maddie's turn, who took another bottle and shrank too. Now they were able to pass through the door to the Library of the Lost Legends, where they could find the only man who could help them: Giles Grimm.

"The friends who bends; are swords that sings and caterpillars without swings!" Greeted the old man once they grew back to normal size after eat the Uppencuchet.

"Maddie, would you mind?" Said Raven.

"He says that even is very nice to have us here, he would like it to be in better circumstances. The danger surround us, there are eyes and ears everywhere"

Raven looked concern at her girlfriend, but then just nodded and looked to Giles.

"Ask him if there's a way to destroy the Story Book of Legends"

Maddie nodded and turned to the old man:

"Spaghetti with jelly is not fun; I don't have shoes but I can still run. If you want to put us an injection, get ready to hear his objections"

The normally happy and careless expression of the old man turned serious and worried:

"A broken heart doesn't make people smart. When the time perish is time to feed some fetish"

"Okay, what the hell you just said?" Asked Raven scratching her head.

"He says that as a matter of fact, there's a way to destroy the book. But in only can be destroyed by someone who embraces its own destiny. Those who reject their fates can only destroy their own page"

"So that means that now…"

"You're free now Raven, but if you really want to defeat Principal Grimm, you must find a Royal to destroy the book in your name, Raven"

"What?" Yelled Raven.

"Apparently Principal Grimm created that spell to protect the book. You can defeat your own destiny, only your own destiny. Milton Grimm thought in everything"

Both Raven and Maddie didn't say anything but both knew there was only one person in the world who could destroy the damn book: Apple. This was it, their Revel Cause was doomed. They freed from their fates, but only the small group that started the revolution; but the next generations would be under Grimm's control.

But then Giles Grimm approached with a bright smile and a piece of paper.

"If you want to sing to remember tomorrow, this is no time for sorrows. The seeds always need sun and water to grow op"

Maddie nodded taking the paper and smiled brightly too.

"What did he say? And what's on that paper?" Asked Raven excited.

"Nothing is completely lost yet. He says we have to find the right people to win. The right and the not so right people; he even gave us a place to go. Someone we can contact and ask her to join our Rebel Cause. The one who escaped from Grimm so many years ago"

Raven's eyes had a small spark of understanding.

"Bella Sister"

Giles Grimm nodded and took a small blue book from the nearest bookshelf. Immediately, another bookshelf moved revealing a magical mirror behind it.

"In honor of the Hearts Queen, there's a song I like to sing: a bat crossed the way, I don't know where he thinks to stay"

Maddie hugged the old man, who hugged her back and mumbled some things to her ear. At the end Maddie kissed him on the cheek and pulled Raven through the mirror, a door to another place; their way out of the castle. When they finally arrived at the other side, the mirror vanished in the dust.

"Unbelievable" said Raven. "We have to speak with him more often"

Maddie chuckled and wrapped her arm to Raven's wrist.

"I know, he even gave us a place to go. So, do you think Bella Sister lives here?"

"She have to" said Raven. "If there's someone who can help us, that's Giles Grimm; and if he shows us a way, it has to be the right one. I have faith, Maddie"  
>Maddie nodded and kissed Raven.<p>

"And if you ask, before we left he said he was pretty sure that the one who'll defeat Milton was you, my love. Come on, let's look for Bella Sister"

Bella Sister, that name was chasing Raven since her second year of High School, forcing Apple and her to make an especial trip looking for answers. But at the end they ended up in a trap settled by Milton Grimm in a desperate attempt to defeat Raven. But this time this was for real. They'll find Bella once and for all.

…

At Cupid's house, the demigoddess had to deal with all the school fugitives that appeared on her living room. But at the end, the leaders (A.K.A. Hunter and Cerise) managed to calm the excited crowd and all waited in silence. Cupid just smiled.

"That girl is really something. She just couldn't let anyone behind, right? Where's she by the way?

"Don't know" said Hunter. "She and Maddie said they had someone very important to meet at the school so they stayed. I just hope they're okay. I don't want to imagine what would Principal Grimm do if he captures them"

Kitty looked at the mirror and relished her lips with fury.

"Don't worry, nothing would happen to them. Let's just wait to our next attack. I have a couple of things to discuss with Lizzie and Apple. Especially Apple"

"Get a number kitten" complained Sparrow. "That brattish madness was too much. I'm going to teach her a lesson in archery"

Said that, the future Robin Hood prepared his bow ready to shoot as soon as he sees Apple.

All has change since all started. For example, the three little piggies didn't scare at Raven's mention; but Apple's. Desperation took the best part of the girl and all agreed that now she was completely mad and has to be stopped.

Ashlyn sighed with sadness looking at the mirror, holding hands with Hunter.

"I don't know you guys, but I'm tired of all this Royal/Rebel stuff. I'm just glad I left" The girl hugged Hunter letting escape some small tears on his chest. "Hunter, I truly sorry; I should join you when you all escaped, but fear was stronger than me. Before we realize, you left and Apple turned into that"

Tiny sat causing a huge tremor.

"Those days had being terrifying. They started to make effective the rules of the school"

"Only those without legacy were able to have some peace" complained Poppy. "But the rest, was another story. Most of the Royals joined to the anti-Rebel movement leaded by Apple; but mostly for fear. After Kitty's capture, nothing was the same anymore"

Kitty punched a wall remembering the brutality of Apple's forces and the interrogation. That hurt and hurt a lot. How the air-head princess could be that cruel?

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Right now, Raven and Maddie are looking for the help we need to fight back" said the Kitten. "We'll succeed"

"How can you be that sure?" Asked Holly, who joined her twin sister during the general escape.

"Because I can hear the narrator of course. This is one of the bests aspects of being a Wonderlander. Is a little hard to try to ignore the annoying voice narrating all the aspects of our lives but sometimes he says very interesting stuff; like what Raven and Maddie are doing now. Don't be afraid, they'll get the help we need"

All sighed relieved. If there was someone who could lead them to victory, that was Raven.

…

Apparently, Giles Grimm guided them well. The way they were ended at a cottage in the middle of some woods.

"Is here?" Asked Raven.

Maddie shrugged.

"It has to be, I mean; there's no other houses here"

Raven nodded and walked to the house ready to knock; when a noise in the trees called her attention. Raven prepared her sword ready for a surprise attack; but that never came. Instead, a hooded figure jumped from tree to tree with notorious agility and landed in front of the girls with a sword in hand.

Maddie's eyes turned orange and prepared her sword too. The three of them faced for a while but at the end the hooded figure inserted her sword on the ground and removed her hood revealing herself. She was a very pretty woman, with a Greek-Goddess-like body, beautiful hair and blue eyes.

"Bella Sister?" Asked Raven.

The woman nodded.

"I told Giles Grimm to not to lead anyone here; unless it was someone with the courage to confront that bastard of his brother. Are you fighting against Milton Grimm, I presume?"

Maddie smiled brightly.

"You bet! Hi, I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter; are you in the mood for a cup of tea? Or perhaps two?"

Raven rolled her eyes at that comment and offered her hand to Bella.

"My name is Raven Queen; daughter of Darcy "Dark" Queen; or Evil Queen if you prefer. And as I assured in Legacy Day, I'll write my own destiny"

Bella Sister raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really refused to sign in front of everyone?"

Raven nodded proudly.

"Okay, that's interesting. Now let's get in; this is no place to talk" said Bella opening the door of her cottage.

The place was filled with all kinds of weapons, empty armors and a picture of a younger version of Bella hugging a girl who seemed like her but looked like a nerd.

Bella Sister sighed looking at the picture.

"So if you know who I am, I suppose you know how my tale supposed to be: I try to kill my dear little sister and as a punishment, I had to be ugly forever. That's why I didn't sign. Nothing will made me attack my baby sis, nothing"

Both girls nodded.

"But no matter how much I reject my destiny, no matter how many times I said to Milton Grimm I won't sign, he didn't care. At the end I escaped and left everything behind, including my sister. Even if she joined me when I escaped from Ever After High with Giles Grimm's help, I forced her to leave my side"

"Why?" Asked Raven. "You went this far to save her, so why would you let her go?"

Bella approached a chair to her guests and took one for herself.

"Because I always wanted revenge. My sister tried to convince me to let it go, to forget Grimm forever; but I couldn't. I just want to see that fatso suffer. Even after all this time, he is still looking for me, not as hard as the old days but still doesn't want to forgive me. But all the warriors he sent are dead; in order to preserve my freedom, I'm a warrior"

Raven and Maddie exchanged a look and then stared at the woman, who smiled at them:

"Now is your turn. What brings you here?"

Still astonished because of the strength Bella transmitted, they began to tell her everything, since the beginning of the conflict to the day they publically declared their love. Then the escape and how Raven gathered her mother's forces to face Grimm and protect their nest of love. At the end Bella was the most surprised of all.

"Amazing, are you really serious?"

"For eternity" assured Raven holding Maddie's hand. "I love Maddie and once we defeat Grimm, I'll marry her"

"Happily ever after" smiled Maddie.

Bella made a facepalm.

"Not about your love idiots, about defeat Grimm. Do you realize this is a declaration of war? You even have your own army now"

Raven just wielded her sword.

"I'll write my own destiny, but not with paper and quill; with my sword"

Bella Sister nodded approvingly.

"Kid, now I see why Giles sent you to me. You have guts, more than enough to fight Grimm for real; not like me who only want to survive. But he pressured you until the end creating his greatest enemy. I'm in, that fatso is going to pay"

"Are you serious?" Asked Raven.

"You have courage girl, your friend's support; and an entire army to put that idiot in his place; of course I'm in. And also, I can offer you something you'll need: routes that he doesn't know; several paths to move your army without being notice. We have to concentrate the fight in Ever After High, and then, destroy the stupid book. But we need a distraction"

"A distraction?"

"Your mother Darcy" Suggested Maddie. "I'm sure she would love a chance to fight with Principal Grim after he locked her on the Mirror Prison"

Raven shivered.

"Are you crazier than normally? In case we won, we have to fight her after the whole thing. What's the matter with you, Maddie? Don't you remember what she did to Wonderland?"

Maddie took a sip of tea.

"You can make sure she doesn't do anything evil! Raven, you're as strong as her; I'm sure you can find a way to restrain your mother. Trust me, according to what Giles Grimm told me, she is the missing peace in our chess game. Remember what he said: surround yourself with the right persons; and also the not so right ones"

Raven sighed, the whole thing was getting worst and worst.

**And here it is, another chapter of the Civil War. Two more chapters to go with the translation; wish me luck! I hope to finish this before college starts.**

**Read ya later!**


	8. Darcy returns

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 8**

A week after the massive escape from Ever After High, all the Rebels and ex-Royals refuged at Raven's castle and were preparing for the main battle. With the armors and weapons that Raven's army took from defeated Grimm soldiers, the group trained with Bella Sister, who took the position as commander and combat trainer. They were almost ready, only needed a distraction to start the real thing; and that distraction would be Darcy "Dark" Queen.

During that week, Raven spent half of her time preparing her fight skills and the other half looking for a way to keep her mother under control when the battle finally begin. Those were really hard times for the Rebel's leader, but at the end she was ready. Raven Queen was about to free her mother for once.

Both Raven and Maddie passed through the living armors that guarded the small door to the mirror prison and entered together to support each other. Maddie kissed Raven on the cheek to give her some courage, something that Raven really appreciated; she was going to need all the courage she could to face her mother.

"Ready?" Asked Maddie Softly.

"Ready" confirmed Raven placing her hand on the mirror, reciting a powerful spell that allowed her to communicate with Darcy at any time of the year. With all courage, Raven called. "MOTHER, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Maddie looked at Raven shyly.

"Are you sure I can stay? I can always wait outside"

"No, I have to make thing clear with her so stay, okay? I need you at my side, Maddie"

Maddie nodded with a huge smile, fixing her hair and hat the best she could, after all she was about to meet the mother of her beloved Raven and was a little nervous. Raven was just staring at the mist inside the mirror; that was slowly agitating giving pass to a tall figure dressed in black. Darcy Queen has just arrive.

"Raven! What a nice surprise you called! I never imagined you would call me just like that. Do you need anything from me, my child?

Raven nodded and holding Maddie's hand, took a step forward. Darcy raised an eyebrow, surprised by the strength that Raven now transmitted. During this months she has change a lot: now she wore a black and purple armor; giving Raven an interesting touch. So Raven thought in go to war or something? That was weird. Right, that was her destiny but still, the war supposed to be after Raven tried to poison Snow White's daughter. What was happening?

And then Darcy noticed her daughter was holding hands with a wonderlander. It was strange, something happened that transformed her daughter in a completely different person.

"You were right about Grimm" said Raven after an awkward silence. "He won't leave me alone until I accept my destiny as the Evil Queen"

Darcy's eyes shined in delight.

"I get it now! You decided to finally be reasonable and came to me looking for advice. That's my little girl, I like the idea Raven"

Raven shook her head.

"I know you weren't like that when you were about my age. You were like me; being evil wasn't your style. That's why I'm asking you for help, I need you to support me with the revolution and destroy the Story Book of Legends once and for all"

Darcy froze by the shock.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

Raven nodded.

"Milton Grimm lost his patience with me and decided to force me to sign; so I abandoned Ever After High and tried to restart my life away from that jerk. But he won't leave me alone until I sign, and started to chase me and my friends so now I've being training, making me strong enough to lead an army against Grimm. And when I finally force the idiot of Apple to destroy the fucking book, everyone will be free to choose. Just as it has to be"

Darcy was confused, her daughter really defied Milton Grimm in the name of freedom? Raven wasn't being evil but noble. It was too much for the evil queen.

"No, this isn't what you should be doing, you should defy him for the world domination, not for the freedom! You are rubbing in my face that you're not what I want you to be; what the world expects from you. YOU ARE THE EVIL QUEEN, NOT A REVOLUTIONARY FIGURE OF CHANGE! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU SHOULD BE!"

Maddie had enough and walked to Darcy facing the mirror.

"Raven is wonderful the way she is! She's brave and strong; always willing to follow her dreams and help the others to reach theirs. That's why I fell in love with her and I'm honored to be at her side"

Darcy sent a death-glare to the mad hatter.

"Fell in love? So do you really think that control-freak would allow a lesbian relationship in his world? Besides my daughter is normal, she doesn't have to keep this stupid game of the wonderlanders. Isn't that right, Raven?"

The dark princess just smiled and defied her mother by kissing Maddie passionately.

"That's my answer mother. As I said to Bella Sister, once this madness ends, I'll marry Maddie and live happily ever after"

Darcy punched the invisible wall of her prison.

"So that's why you really called me, Raven? To rub in my face that you're a freak provoking my anger?"

Raven raised a hand asking for peace.

"No mother, I'm here to free you"

"What?" Asked Darcy shocked again. "Why?"

"Because you and Principal Grimm have an unfinished business, or I'm wrong? Forgive me if I'm wrong but I presume you want a rematch with the one who locked you in the Mirror Prison"

"Well, unexpected but I like it. You free me just like that and then I have my revenge. Just when I thought everything was lost with you my child"

"Not just like that. First you'll make the Unbreakable Oath"

"So you're really capable to force your own mother to make a magical oath that if I break it, I'll die instantly?"

Raven prepared the spell making Darcy laugh with pleasure.

"Okay, again I like it. Go ahead"

Raven placed her hand (surrounded with a dark purple magic aura) on the mirror surface while Darcy did the same thing in her side. Both of them used all their power: one to make the liberation spell all by herself and not have to swear nothing to her daughter; the other to prevent her mother to do that. Both powers had the same strength and Darcy couldn't do as she wished making Raven smirk.

"Nice try" she mocked her mother.

Darcy just smiled. The evil queen didn't like the situation of obeying her daughter, but really liked to see her daughter so powerful at that young age. Now that she was full of desires of revenge, Raven's magic started to answer very well making the princess as strong as the queen; if not stronger.

"Darcy Queen, do you swear than during the battle your only action will be fight with Milton Grimm; and before that happens you'll obeying all my orders as any other of my soldiers?"

Darcy frowned at that condition, but she had to.

"I swear"

A snake of purple magic wrapped around Darcy's forearm.

"Darcy Queen, do you swear than when all ends you'll leave me and my allies alone; each of us having our own happy ending without any intervention of you for the rest of our lives? Especially Maddie and me"

One more time the promise didn't like the queen but she had to. A new snake wrapped to her arm.

"Last one. Darcy Queen, do you swear to respect the life of Milton Grimm no matter what happened or will happen between the two of you?"

"I swear"

The third snake wrapped to Darcy's arm, it was time. Raven gathered all her power and started to pull her mother out of the magic prison. Darcy smiled devilishly feeling the power of her daughter's dark magic. Apparently vengeance was as strong as evilness. At the end both dark sorcerers, mother and daughter, combined power and freed Darcy.

Thunders and lightings announced Darcy's return. The most evil and dangerous being of all the Magical World was back an ready to fight.

Maddie just clapped excitedly.

"Wonderful! What about a tea party to celebrate?" The crazy girl proposed setting a table with three cups and a teapot while her dormouse Earlgray ran for some buns.

Darcy sarcastically laughed thinking it was a bad joke, but Raven sat with Maddie and started to have a party together.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, mom?" Asked Raven offering a cup to Darcy.

The evil queen sighed and sat too.

"Fine, now tell me everything since the beginning. If you want my help, I need to know all details, understood?"

Raven nodded and added two teaspoons to her tea while Maddie four and Darcy zero; no, the dark queen drank her tea black as her soul. Then they started to tell her everything, since Legacy Day to revolution. Now than they had a new ally, it was time to act.

…

Milton Grimm shivered feeling the change in the weather. Frowning, he approached to the window; fearing the worst. And the worst was confirmed when he saw the black clouds all over Raven's territory.

"No, it can't be! They couldn't free HER! NO, NO!"

The door opened letting pass to Apple.

"Do you wanted to see me, Principal Grimm?"

Grimm recovered some of his self-control and turned to his most loyal student.

"How are your friends, Miss Apple? Are they ready to fight again?"

Apple grinded her teeth remembering the humiliation of the lost battle. They had everything to stop Raven's foolishness but the Rebels demonstrated to be smarter and stronger than they thought.

"Daring will need time, but little. He reassumed his fighting training and the next time he sees Cerise Hood, the puppy will beg for mercy"

The old man nodded revising the archives about professors and students. During the battle, the teacher Badwolf escaped; so as Baba Yaga. Grimm sighed smashing his fist to his desk.

"Damn it! Even with all our teachers by our side, we can't face Darcy Queen just like that"  
>"Darcy Queen?" Asked Apple. "But she is imprisoned, you said that"<br>"Not anymore. As a last resource, Raven Queen freed her mother to fight the battles that she can't because of her goodness. The problem is that now Raven demonstrated she's not evil and have noble intentions; wining my people's support. The Rebel Cause have a lot of followers and now both of us are being seeing as tyrants"

"Don't lose any hope Principal Grimm; there must be a way to force her sign. She have to accept her destiny"

"No Miss Apple, she defeated me and I can't change that. But I still have one chance and that's her ambition to humiliate me destroying the Story Book of Legends. Miss Apple, I have a mission for you"

"What is it, Principal?"

The old man gave her an old book he kept in a magical safety box.

"Take care of this, and whatever happen, don't let Raven Queen or Madeline Hatter put their hands on it. This is the only hope we have to make things work at the good way: ours"

Apple bowed to her director. She was going to do whatever it takes to protect that treasure from Raven. Besides, her mother's forces were already on the move; ready to stop any sight of revolution. Raven and her mother couldn't succeed.

…

On Raven's Castle. The Rebels who joined the cause were training for battle. Most of them like Sparrow and Kitty, were preparing to enter it directly. Kitty was a very skilled fighter; after all her destiny was to help Alice's daughter to defeat Lizzie during the Frabjous day just like Maddie. Sparrow in the meantime, was training with his bow and arrows like the truly heir of Robin Hood. Raven prepared for him an especial bunch of arrows with several effects like smoke curtains or even bombs; all suggested by Bella Sister.

"We need to reunite all the forces we can" said Bella one day. "Grimm won't have mercy with us; so we have to act at the same way. This isn't a game, this is a civil war"

So everyone were doing their best to be as strong as they could during the great confrontation. And then the time came when Raven appeared along with her mother.

"Don't be afraid, young 'Rebels'; my daughter assured your safety from me at the very first moment she freed me. I'm here only to help you with the real fight but not lead you. You're still Raven's army; not mine, never mine"

It was enough, now with a renewed confidence, the Rebels and their army was ready for the final battle between freedom and fate.

* * *

><p><strong>The preparations for battle as the title says. We're only one chapter to go to finish my translation. I hope all of you enjoy what's next and as I always say:<br>**

**Read ya' later!**


	9. All or nothing, final battle

**EVER AFTER HIGH: CIVIL WAR CHAPTER 9**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, those kind of days when the weather is so nice than invites everyone to spend the day outside with all the family; having fun with friends; or simply go to for a walk with the pets. But this day was going to be really different, when the final battle between fate and choice was about to start. No matter whose army win, it will change the destiny of the whole world.

At six o'clock, Grimm's living armors received the first attack from Raven's armors. At the sign at the only human in that battlefield, the silver armors (Grimm's) unsheathed their swords and faced the black and purple ones that were already wielding theirs. The silver armors ran to receive the enemy, but as soon as the black swords touched them; the silver ones became black too; swelling Darcy's forces. The evil queen, marching behind the black armors battalion along with several ghouls and horrors of the night.

Horrified how his defenses turned to him, the only human soldier tried to run away, but Darcy spotted him and turned him into stone.

"Luckily for you my daughter forbid me to take lives. But is only a matter of time, once this finish, I'll have my fun" she said laughing.

The dark army continued its march, getting larger at every Grimm's battalion they find. Everything was perfect; in a matter of hours, Darcy's two thousand armors became two hundred thousand. If the stupid director kept facing the dark army with only living armors, soon she'll have a million effectives under her command.

But in the middle of the way to Ever After High, a horn sounded calling for battle. Darcy turned to face her enemies, it was a huge army leaded by archers who already prepared their arrows when they recognized her. They shoot.

Darcy created a magical force field and responded the fire making her black armors drag a giant war machine that shoot to her enemies stones covered with fire. But still that didn't stopped the archers who kept shooting arrows with the faint hope to kill Darcy. And behind the archers, the evil queen recognized a golden chariot with the form of an apple.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? This is just great, ATTACK!"

The armors ran to the other army ready to destroy them all. Darcy turned to a spare regiment:

"You: surround the battlefield and open your way to Ever After High. Is time to move our second squad"

And following Raven's instruction's, Darcy sent a purple light to the sky.

…

Hiding on the secret paths learned from Bella, Raven's regiment started to advance to west while Maddie's soldiers to east. In the air, riding Nevermore, Cerise commanded the ghoul riders with their winged horrors of the night; followed by Sparrow from the ground who commanded the goblins. In the other side, Kitty was jumping from tree to tree followed by her trustable gargoyles. The real battle was about to start.

Commanded by Hunter, the black lagoon creatures swam all over the swamp getting closer and closer to the enchanted forest.

…

Darcy extended her arms making grow from the ground several evil carnivore plants that attacked Snow White's army by surprise. Of course, that maneuver didn't surprise the queen who raised her scepter preparing for the imminent encounter.

As soon as they saw the signal of their queen, several knights riding majestic white pegasi wielded their swords attacking from the air Darcy's armors and carnivore plants. But again, as soon as the black armors' swords touched the armors of the knights, those came to life and expulsed their owner joining to Darcy's forces. It was not going to end well for Snow White who tried to retire, but several arrows from both south and west blocked her running.

Cerise's and Sparrow's regiments finally arrived to support Darcy.

The ghouls, with their slippery and disturbing nature, fell all over Snow White's army jumping from their winged horrors of the night. The queen was completely surrounded, she just lost. And to make things worst, a very known enemy walked to her smirking evilly.

"Whitey! Long time no see you!

"Darcy, is a pleasure to see you're still in one piece, my old roommate" said Snow White holding her scepter trying to be brave. "Why are you here? To menace my kingdom as you always did? What you'll do now, evil queen?"

"Right now, follow my daughter's orders; but once she finish all this, perhaps I'll invade your kingdom, or any other; I haven't decided yet"

"Your daughter will fail, there's no way she could destroy the Story Book of Legends, Darcy. She'll poison my dear Apple and then join you at the Mirror Prison"

Darcy laughed.

"Come on! Don't you understand? My daughter destroyed her own page so there's no way to force her to sign. I don't know what she'll do now but she won't poison you beloved daughter. I know her very well and she'll fight with Grimm until the end. Whatever happens between us next, she won't be there. She is free now"

Snow White frowned.

"This is destined to fail, Darcy. Your daughter probably managed to get free but this war will end with her imminent defeat. Now, what you'll do with me?"

Darcy shrugged.

"Nothing, I have to save my strength for the right time, when I face Milton Grimm once again and put him where he truly belongs: under my feet. Take care Whitey, I want you ready when we meet again"

Then the Rebel army keep advancing to Ever After High. Snow White looked at them and then she sighed and returned to her kingdom. Milton Grimm could go to hell, right now she had to prepare herself for Darcy's future invasion. And the Rebel Army keep walking forward, ready to the battle for their freedom.

In front of his own army, Principal Grimm (who looked ridiculous with his great belly under his armor) waited for the right time; and the right time came when he spotted Darcy in front of the black armors, preparing her dark magic.

Milton Grimm frowned.

"Your daughter shouldn't free you, Darcy Queen. But it doesn't matter, she'll fail and join you in the Mirror Prison for daring to this insolence.

Darcy smiled to her old enemy.

"I don't know, Grimm, the magic of the Mirror Prison only affects those with dark hearts. Raven heart is pure and full of kindness and goodness; and now than she destroyed her page, there's no way you can force her to turn sides. Yes, this operation have all the chances to fail, but whatever the result is; my daughter is free now. You can't do anything now because you already lost control of the situation. Accept it: you don't know how this will end"

Grimm's face turned red.

"ATTACK!" He yelled to his forces, making his soldiers march against Darcy's.

This time Darcy knew that the spell of the black armors won't help her forever, but at least it bought them some tome for the young ones. And safely on her position, Raven was looking at the starting battle with her friends behind her ready for instructions.

Following one of Maddie's plans, Raven just shouted:

"EY!"

All Grimm's forces turned to the group of Rebels and their army of dark creatures.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO ATTACK!" Shouted again Raven.

All the soldiers exchanged confused looks and commentaries, while Darcy only facepalmed. That plan was added to battle only because Raven wanted to please her girlfriend, but it was a very stupid one. Grimm's forces were still confused, giving Raven the chance to complete her commands:  
>"NOW!"<p>

Raven's forces… did attack. It was a mass of black and purple armors wore by creatures of all kind, ready to exterminate Grimm's army for once. Principal Grimm bravely wielded his sword but an invisible force took it from him.

"DARCY" He yelled.

Kitty turned visible menacing Grimm with his own sword.

"Nope, is just me" said the Kitty before stabbing the old man with the blade, making him scream in pain and bend. "And that's for the kidnapping and torture. See you in hell, Principal Grimm"

Then, she ran to the castle with her friends. Laughing, Darcy walked to Grimm making him levitate with her dark magic.

"Now, where were we, Grimm?"

…

Followed by a bunch of ghouls, the Rebels finally penetrated Ever After High. Raven was ready to fight for everyone's destiny, even if that meant fight Apple.

Inside her room, Apple and her royal friends also prepared for battle.

"Okay, even if both of us have an army, I already knew this was going to end like this: Royals versus Rebels, as it always have being. There's no other way to finish this so get ready Raven"

The other Royals nod, ready for battle. The counterattack group were form by the Charming brothers, Hopper, Lizzie and Humpfrey; all of them with their swords ready to fight.

Kitty, Cerisre, Maddie, Hunter and Raven got the main hall.

"What surprises do you think that Apple have for us?" Asked Raven concentrating her dark magic on her sword. "She better learnt to not to underestimate us since last time"

"And we learnt, you can be sure of that" said Daring coming from the shadows. "Now it is you who underestimate us"

Then he smiled trying to blind all the Rebels, but this time they were ready and put on sunglasses. And one more time Cerise charged to Daring, who spent all that time getting ready to fight the wolf-girl. Both of them crossed their swords.

Kitty chose Lizzie to fight. Lizzie was a future tyrant and learnt to not to depend only from her soldiers; so she was capable to fight using the war ax. But the Hearts Queen didn't want to fight her former friend, she still felt terrible of all the things Apple did to Kitty thanks to her help. But Kitty was decided to make Lizzie pay and Lizzie's hesitations and her ability to evaporate was giving the cat an incredible advantage over the Royal.

Hunter and Dexter sent a death-glare to each other before start to fight. Hunter was weakened because of he didn't want to hurt anyone too badly; and Dexter was weakened by his myopia. Using that to his favor, Hunter attacked Dexter's face to brake his glasses as soon as the battle starts; but Dexter was an expert on fencing and didn't depend only of his eyes, no, his ears and nose were more than capable to help him to match Hunter. They were draw.

Hopper and Humpfrey attacked Raven and Maddie; but Raven was supposed to look for the Story Book of Legends so Maddie took care of both. Humpfrey was easy to defeat, using the same strategy of Hunter; and he wasn't a sword master as Dexter. But Hopper was a great athlete and were able to keep Maddie busy.

All the fights were terribly tight, if anyone didn't do something, they were going to keep like that forever. But in order to prevent that, hid on the shadows, Hunter prepared the special arrows that Raven made for him ready to stop that foolish fight from the beginning. Tensing his bow, Sparrow put his sight on Daring.

And suddenly a black swan charged to him forcing Sparrow to lost his privileged position .

"Douches" he mumbled looking at the girl.

The black swan turned into the dark Princess who grinned evilly.

"Hello my beloved partner! Do you care if we dance a little?"

Sparrow lowered his bow.

"Douches, even if I decided to separate from you, that doesn't mean I don't like you. I still consider you a very dear friend, don't force me to fight you"  
>"I like you too Sparrow, but I'm a Royal and to protect and serve my destiny is what I have to do"<p>

Then she attacked Hunter, who had to use his special arrows against her. The arrow he shot exploded creating a smoke wall it supposed to help all the Rebels, not only Sparrow; but he wanted to get rid of Douches without hurting her. But Douches was fighting for real and she turned into a black swan to dissipate the smoke created by her rival and then attacked his face with her powerful beak. For trying to get rid of her, Sparrow lost her bow and Douches took human form taking Sparrow from the neck. She smiled devilishly.

"It's over Sparrow"

The future Robin Hood were struggling, but Douches was too strong, at this rate he was going to lose. No, it had to be another way.

"You know?" Asked Sparrow. "You still surprise me Douches, you defend the Royals but your ending is the worst of all. Having everything and then lost it. That's your story and we both know it. What are you going to do next, Douches? Turn your daughter into a psycho as Odette did with you"

Douches gritted her teeth.

"You just called me a psycho?"

Sparrow smiled provoking the girl.

"I can repeat it if you want, psycho"

Douches hit her in the place that hurts men the most, but sill he tried to stand bravely.

"Come on Douches, your tale doesn't have to end like this, just help Raven win. If she does, you don't have to follow the same fate of your mother, you'll be able to get everything you always dreamed about it and keeping it!"

Douches was about to hit him again but suddenly stopped and instead of a fist, she offered Sparrow a hand.

"You better win, Rebels"

Sparrow smiled and took back his bow and arrows preparing to help his friends.

"If we lose, I promise I'll let you do anything to me"

And then he shot. The arrows exploded one more time, creating fog walls buying the Rebels enough time to act. They quickly ran away from their rivals and wait for the new arrow from Sparrow. The musician shot again, this time hitting the roof and making the arrow turn into a rope ready to be used by the Rebels. They started to climb in the darkness; even Sparrow jumped to grab the rope. They were about to make the superior floors but before they were too far, Douches warned them:  
>"Just be careful! Blondie is looking everything from Apple's room. Every mirror in the castle are eyes and ears to her. She and Apple already know your position so take care!"<p>

There was nothing else to say, so the Rebels keep climbing and after Sparrow created more smoke, they wore their black cloaks to get lost into the blackness. They were ready.

…

In the meantime, Raven finally reached the Principal Office, and without any delicacy, she destroyed the door with her sword and entered. All she found was a black mirror in front of her.

"Okay, what now?" She asked tiredly.

Apple came out from the shadows and clacked her fingers. A powerful portal created and tried to absorb Raven but nothing happened.

"Idiot: the magic of the Mirror Prison only works with those with evil hearts. I'm a very good girl, you can't impression me there" said Raven calmly turning to Apple with sword in hand.

Apple stared blankly at Raven.

"You aren't a good girl. If it were true, you'd accepted your destiny instead of trying to take mine away"

Raven facepalmed.

"Again with that? Apple, you can have your destiny for free if that's what you want. You want to become a queen and marry Daring? GO AHEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm saving you the problem of being poisoned, you just become queen and that's it"

Apple stared at Raven with hate in her eyes.

"There's nothing like a free happily ever after! Don't you see that? After what you did everyone started to reject their fates. Daring seemed happy with me but in the bottom of his heart he wants Lizzie and thinks I don't know; but still this is all you fault damn Rebel. There's no true Royals, only me. Me, me, me!"

Raven sighed.

"Apple you need therapy, really. And that's not true. What about Blondie? She's as Rebel as you"

"Blondie? Don't make me laugh! She is a peasant, a commoner! She thinks she's a Rebel but no; the only reason I keep her on my side if because she is good with mirrors but that is it; she's nothing more than a plebian serving her queen, but that's not the point. The point is NO ONE WANTS TO ACCEPT THEIR OWN DESTINIES! AND THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THINGS THE WAY IT USED TO BE IS TO MAKE YOU SIGN! SIGN RAVEN, SIGN!"

"If Daring is not single go for another charming prince, dumbass! Here at Ever After High there's a lot of princes to chose. Just have your happily ever after and stop this thing now"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR CONSOLATION PRIZE! I JUST WANT MY FATE!" Apple yelled from the bottom of her heart. She was really crazy.

Maddie and the rest of the Rebels entered the room.

"Seriously you like Daring that much?" Mocked the crazy girl.

Apple glared at her.

"WHO LIKES DARING, YOU IMBECILE? I only want him because he's the one for me. That's how it written; that's the way it has to be!"

The Rebels exchanged concern looks. Apple was in love, in love with her destiny; and take it away from her somehow drove her into madness. She wasn't the Apple they once met, she was an obsessed freak who lost everything and her new obsession was to recover her former one. That was very worrying.

"Again Apple, you need help" mumbled Raven concerned.

Inside Apple's room, Blondie took a long look to the book that was on Apple's bed. She heard her clearly what Apple said from the mirrors; she didn't consider Blondie a Rebel or a friend. So what? She have being using her all that time? Well, Apple was more than crazy since all that civil war thing started. But it was time to change the things. Blondie took the book and ran to the Principal Office entering violently with the book in hand.

"BLONDIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" Screamed Apple recognizing the book on the girl's hand.

"What I am doing? I heard you from the listening devices you made me install all over the school. I'm not a true Royal you say? Only a plebian serving my queen? Well, I have news for you stupid: I'm more Royal than you'll ever be. I haven't followed you when this started, but I thought we were friends so I kept going even if all of us knew how crazy you really are, Apple. But this is it; since you never considered me a true ally, I decided to finish this and give this to the Rebels. It is over Apple, your beloved destiny is doomed.

Apple White just looked helpless how Blondie passed the book to Raven.

"You know why I'm more Royal than you, Apple?" Asked Blondie. "Because I don't depend of a stupid book. I fight for what I want. I want to follow my destiny so I prepare myself to do that. That was you supposed to do since the beginning instead of fighting Raven. It's over. Raven destroy that thing and end this once and for all!"

Raven gave back the book to Blondie.

"Sorry but I only can destroy my own page. The only ones who can destroy it are the Royals, true Royals such as yourself"

Blondie smiled.

"Okay, do you mind if I borrow your sword?"

Raven nod and gave Blondie her sword too. Blondie placed the book on the floor and then wielded Raven's sword.

"NO BLONDIE NO!" Screamed Apple trying to attack Blondie; but Cerise quickly caught and immobilized her. "PLEASE DON'T! BLONDIE PLEASE"

But it was too late. Blondie stabbed the book with unknown fury.

The book suddenly shook. Red flames covered it entirely slowly turning it into ashes. From the cut of the sword, ink started to drop as it were blood. It was over. It was all over.

…

Milton Grimm fell over his back and Darcy, with her eyes brightening in joy, raised her sword.

"Your last word, Milton Grimm?"

He didn't say a thing.

"Too bad my daughter made me swore not to kill you; but I still can make you suffer" said Darcy with a devious smile. "You know? I'll make sure you won't be able to walk again. Poor, poor Milton Grimm. If you weren't a control freak you should end this before it even started by leaving my daughter alone. Too bad your stupidity blinded you"

And then Darcy stabbed… the ground not the Grimm. Suddenly she fell on her knees dropping her weapon. With tears on her eyes, Darcy smiled and laughed happily. She was happy, truly happy"  
>"What happened?" Asked Grimm.<p>

She cleaned her tears and smiled to the old man.

"I recovered my old self. I'M BACK!"

Grimm shivered. No, she couldn't be back to normal unless…

And then he felt how his power over the will of all beings started to decline. The Library where his brother was locked also vanished all the spells on it. That only could mean one thing: that Raven won.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ever After High doors opened letting pass the victorious Rebels leaded by Raven and Giles Grimm. The old man fixed his glasses and after take a deep breath, he looked down to his defeated brother.

"Milton, is over, you have being defeated"

Milton Grimm's eyes widened and completely in panic, he tried to run screaming; but betrayed by his own nerves, he fell again. All his troops stop the fighting; they didn't understand what was going on but they all knew that something big affected their leader.

Raven took a look of the principal and then raised her hands in a sign of ictory.

"My friends, inhabitants of the Magical World: today is the day when all finishes! The day when the Story Books of Legends passed to history. WE JUST DESTROYED THE DAMN THING! FROM NOW ON, EACH OF US ARE FREE TO CHOOSE OUR OWN DESTINIES!"

Both sides only looked each other in complete confusion. It was just like Legacy Day, half were happy half afraid. So there was nothing that tied their wills? They were really free? Giles Grimm smiled to the crowd:

"Today my brother's power is all gone! None of us have the right to impose over the rest! I only suggest you to go back home and live your lives. This is over, free will won"

Darcy Queen nodded and spoke too:  
>"You heard it, creatures of darkness. This is over, choose your own destinies now!"<p>

"So we don't have to serve you anymore?" Asked Morrible.

Darcy smiled to the ghoul.

"Only if you want to. If you don't, don't. all of this years I've being tormenting you, but because my true self was sealed by the magic of the Story Book of Legends. Now than the book is gone, I don't have to keep this farce anymore. I only want to get back to my husband and live my life. Raven have all my respect, she did what I never had the courage to"

Milton Grimm wanted to keep fighting and show everyone that nothing has change, but an arrow pierced his leg and another one his arm.

Sparrow prepared his bow with a new arrow; this time aiming to the heart.

"This is it Grimm. No matter what you do, our destinies aren't written in stone anymore"

"Well, they are" said Blondie. "But only if we put effort in have them. Don't you think, Apple?"

The poor Princess was in a zombie-state, looking confusedly all around her. She was completely defeated; to the point that her mind was gone now.

By their way, Lizzie and Daring hugged each other.

"So this is the end" said the Hearts Queen looking at Daring's eyes. "Are we free to choose who we want to spend our lives with?

"Well, I suppose than Raven isn't really that bad" smiled Daring.

It was a huge relieve, and Apple was right. Since Legacy Day Raven really changed things forever but no one dared to say it loudly.

All was over. And now that they were free, Darcy ran to hug her daughter.

"Oh my baby, you made it" smiled the Dark Queen. "You saved us all; I can't be prouder"

Raven raised an eyebrow, it wasn't common to see her mother like that.

"Mom? Are you really okay?"

"Better than ever my dear. Now than I'm back to my true self I'm just happy. Really happy"

Raven couldn't do anything but return her hug to her mother.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too, Raven"

They both stayed like that for a while when suddenly Raven was pulled out of the hug by Maddie.

"Maddie!" Protested Raven.

"Sorry but I wanted to finish this with a fairytale cliché: the kiss from my armor in black knight. Can I?"

Raven smiled and embraced Maddie.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me my love"

And Raven kissed Maddie passionately. Nothing matter anymore, now they were together and will live happily ever after. It was a fairytale ending; their fairytale ending.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is it, just before Christmas, my translation of EVER AFTER CIVIL WAR. I hope you all liked it and you know my closing line:<br>****Read ya later!**


End file.
